


The Lads vs. The Cops

by CynicalGamer



Series: The Lads vs The Cops [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, There will be way too many people, one chapter of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Geoffrey Ramsey, age 37, caucasian male. Said to run The Lads, a criminal group we've yet to bring to justice...right hand men only known to us as Brownman and Rage Quit...no photos..." Burnie paces continuously, file in hand as he flips through the pages.</p><p>Ryan leans forward in his chair, chin now resting on the palm of his hand. "Alright, so what does this case have to do with the british kid?"<br/>"Him?" Burnie asks, motioning towards the blonde gentleman fiddling with the water cooler.<br/>"That's your guy's new partner!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on the Achievement Hunter's GTA IV let's play  
> (The cops and robbers one)
> 
> Any comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated ;v;

Jack nearly falls out of his chair, evoking a laugh from his boss.  
"Are you serious? HIM?" The bearded man leans forward, jerking a finger towards the new recruit.  
Burnie and Ryan both glance to the well-dressed man, who, at the moment, wasn't paying too much attention, and let his cup over flow with water. Upon noticing his mistake, he pulls the cup towards him, actually splashing more water on him than was already there.

"Oh, knobs..." The brit mutters, eyes narrowing. There goes looking professional.

Burnie grins, a single eyebrow raising above the rim of his sunglasses.  
"Ain't he charming?"  
Jack scratches his head as he sighs, sitting up again. Burnie looks over at the rookie, putting on his business face within an instance.

"Gavin. Get over here and meet the team!" Gavin's head jerks up and he looks dazed for a moment, before looking absolutely thrilled. He makes his way over, stumbling over a loose cord, but all-in-all making it over in one piece.  
"'ello there!" He greets, grin filling his face up.  
Jack nods his head and Ryan lazily flicks a few fingers in Gavin's general direction.  
"Gavin Free, this is the team; Ryan Haywood and Jack Pattillo. They'll brief you on the case, goodluck, assholes!" And with that, he tosses the file onto Ryan's lap and begins to walk away to his office.

Jack practically leaps out of his chair, gripping Burnie's shoulder and turning him around.  
"Why can't we work with Joel? Or, or...Matt! Or...anyone! This kid's inexperienced! And I don't want it my responsibility to take care of him!" Jack pleads, still keeping his voice hushed so that Gavin doesn't hear. Burnie glares at him from behind his shades.  
"Look, Joel and Matt are working on a serial killer case, they're busy. And I don't want to hear it, sure the kid is a rookie, just promoted and just transfered...but he's not THAT bad! Or else he'd never of been promoted! 'Sides, you and Ryan are capable of handling him...your competence might rub off on him!" The brunette smirks and turns away again.

Jack walks back to his desk, sitting in his chair once more. The ginger glances at the rookie, who was leaning against an empty desk and listening to Ryan talk about the case.  
"...robbed a bank last week, only man they got was killed on the spot, so we couldn't question him...cause...he's dead and all. He was pretty young, too...early twenties." He pauses and clears his throat, flipping a page over and biting his lower lip. It was always hard when they didn't have pictures, or even sketches of the criminals. Still, it wasn't like he expected much, the group was pretty new.  
Gavin adjusts himself, crossing one leg over the other as he leans back against the desk.  
"Sounds pretty vague...sure you gents' don't have anything else?" His accent takes a moment to register with Ryan, and he blinks a few times before answering.  
"Uh, no...all we have is this info...and a few nicknames for some group members."

The brit scratches his nose, sticking his tongue out in thought.  
"So, uh...why're they called The lads? Sounds kinda odd to me..."  
Jack decides to answer, looking at the ceiling.  
"They're all pretty young...about eighteen to mid-twenties...except of course, Ramsey."  
Gavin shifts around again, not finding any position to be comfortable. "And that's?" He draws out the words, wanting the others to fill in the blank.  
"The boss." Ryan says plainly, raising a single eyebrow.  
"Right....top...." The brit manages a nervous grin, biting his lower lip.

\---------------------------------------

A few days later, Gavin walks into the office, nodding hello to a few people as he passes them. Though he was a common target of teasing, the other officers and detectives seem to like him for the most part. While straightening his tie, the dirty blonde walks towards his desk, noticing Jack speaking with a detective. Detective Heyman, he remembers.

"...I mean, we're lucky we caught the sicko...Jack, it was some messed up shit...." Joel mutters, looking grim and very tired.  
"S'alright, buddy...you and Matt got him..." Jack attempts to comfort, before seeing Gavin in the corner of his eye. "How's Matt taking it?"  
Joel lets out a huff and straightens up, crossing his arms defensively. "I dunno...he seems alright, but...you know what, nah...I'm sure he's fine." The detective runs a hand through his hair, glancing at the rookie as he takes a seat.  
"I'll see ya later, Beardo...goodluck on your stuff..." The two wave goodbye, and Joel leaves quickly.  
"Mornin' Pattillo!" Gavin's grin stretches across his face, and his whole demeanor seems pleasant.

Jack forces a small smile, turning to his desk, with a folder on it.  
"What's that?" Gavin prods, swiveling his chair. The ginger looks up, grips the folder, tossing it towards the brit, who fails to catch all of it, and lets a few papers fall out of it.  
"Oh...well..." His tongue clicks as he bends down to retrieve the fallen sheets.  
"S'new info...we got a lead on where they might be hitting next..."

Just as Jack says that, Ryan walks in, coffee in hand. "Hey, guys!" He greets, trying his hardest to look energetic, but failing once he yawns.  
"Up late last night?" Jack inquires. Ryan snorts and sits at his desk. "Yeah, I guess."  
"You guess?" Jack looks at his partner oddly, not sure what he means. The other man simply shrugs in response.

"Oi...what's this? We actually got ourselves a picture?!" Gavin takes out the photograph, something taken from a security camera, obviously. Ryan rolls his chair forward and looks at it with him.

The picture is from behind, so you only see their backs. One of them is kind of short, looks to have curly hair. Another is taller, tattoos covering his arms. And another...  
"Is that...is that man...wearing a cape?" Gavin squints and tilts his head, trying to make sense of the thing.  
"That's...just weird..." Ryan chimes in, stifling a laugh inbetween words.

Jack laughs through his nose, watching the other two react. "Anyway...we should stake out the area...just incase the tip we got was real." Gavin looks up from the photo, Ryan choosing to snatch it away from his.  
"Where exactly are we going?" He asks, looking a little befuddled.  
"The bank a few blocks from here...allegedly their next target." Jack uses his hands to talk, trying to draw out a map into the area, but obviously just looking stupid to Ryan and Gavin.  
"Oh...righto, then...we got a plan?"

They both look to Ryan, the obvious brains of the team. He strokes his stubbly chin in thought, comfortably leaning in his chair.  
"Well, we don't know how it's going to go down, so we should get two angles on the building. Front and back. So that'll mean two cars." He states matter-of-factly, the other two listening intently. "And it'll be best if we can stay hidden, so there's a great set of trees we can drive behind, and for Jack at the back entrance---"  
"Wait," Jack interrupts sternly. "Why am I at the back? By myself?"  
"Because you're the most viligant, and I don't want Gavin by himself."  
"Heyyy!" Gavin whines, pouting a bit.

Ryan sighs, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"If I may continue..." Jack and Gavin mutter their apologies, letting him continue.  
"Alright, for the back entrance, Jack, there's a dumpster, kay? Now, they prefer to act at night, to prevent being seen, and to attract less attention...so how about six o'clock?"  
The other two nod, agreeing with the plan.

\-------------------------------

It's quiet, considering it's only six at night, but it's also a thursday, so not many people are out of the house. Jack is behind the building, sitting in his car as he waits for any sign of movement or a call from Ryan. He silently wishes there was someone with him, not liking for anything to be too quiet.

Up front with Gavin and Ryan, all is quiet, too. Every once in awhile, a car pulls in to use the bank, but they know what they're looking for.  
Masks. Anyone trying to hide themselves was them for sure, but no one quite fits the bill...yet.  
A couple hours pass, and Ryan is tempted to pull out, but he knows it's too early.  
All of a sudden, a smoke grenade falls out of the tree and right next to the car, preventing Ryan or Gavin from seeing anything.  
"Bloody hell!" The brit yelps, reaching for his holstered weapon.  
"They're here, let's go!" Ryan sternly commands, opening the car door and covering his face.

Gavin exits his side, only to be grabbed by someone and clobbered by something.  
The world goes dark.

\-----------------------------

When Gavin wakes up, he's blind-folded, his head hurts, and they're people talking around him.  
He tries to move, but quickly realizes he's tied to a chair.

"Shit, he's awake..." A voice mumbles, the sound of their footsteps getting closer.  
"Great, now why don't we kill this asshole, LIKE I SAID TO AN HOUR AGO!?" The yelling causes Gavin's head to throb, and he's hoping the guy will shut up. The next voice is standing beside him, and is different from the other two.  
"Aw, why kill him? He's kinda cute..."  
"Shut the fuck up, Brownman!"  
"Dude, calm down, it's not a big deal."  
"YEAH IT IS! WE DON'T TAKE FUCKING PRISONERS! WE KILL OR WE AVOID, THAT'S IT!"

Then it's the first voice Gavin heard, the one thats voice cracks a bit.  
"God damnit, Rage Quit, you're loud as DICKS..."  
"Shut up, Geoff! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

Geoff? Rage Quit? Brownman?  
Oh shit.  
Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

Gavin Free, the rookie, has been kidnapped by The Lads.  
He's screwed.


	2. Business As Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewatched their Cops 'n Crooks let's play AND WAS ITCHING TO ADD TO THIS  
> As always, Comments and Kuddos mean the world to me c:

Gavin Free isn't one to stay calm in life and death situations.  
Infact, he is more so a spazz in said situations.

"Wh...Where am I?!" He barks suddenly, pulling against his restraints in an attempt to magically get free. Though, to his dismay, the only thing it gets him is the entire room laughing at him. Shit, there are more people in here than he thought.  
"Well, damn, we got ourselves a bloody brit!" It sounds like Rage Quit, doing a horrific british accent. Figures as much, though you'd expect the guy to be more...angry...than joking. Wasn't he basically threatening to kill Gavin just a moment ago?  
Said brit squirms in discomfort, feeling panicked and vulnerable at the moment. Great way to start off a new job.

"Anywayyy...should we knock him out again? Can't necessarily have him listening in to our convo's..." It's a new voice, sounds like he's across the room, but it's hard to tell, considering the room has a bit of an echo.  
"Nah, that's why we got the codenames and stuff...'sides, we're PROBABLY going to kill him." Geoff slurs his words, almost like he's drunk. Gavin squirms again, breathing getting speratic.  
This is how it's going to end then.  
Death without even seeing the killers, in a room somewhere, everyone probably searching for him.

Why does it have to end like this?  
He hasn't been laid in months!

"Why not ransom?" Brownman suggests, still next to the blonde. The room goes quiet for a moment, and he can only assume they're sharing glances.  
"Okay...that'd be nice. Since we didn't get to rob that bank..." Geoff finally responds, giving Gavin a sense of relief.  
"But we'll need a plan...gotta get the note to the station...a meeting point...a way that they can't screw us over...Brownman, watch him. Rage Quit, you can go home. Luna, I need you for something, so come with me..." He continues, giving out orders in a nonchalant way.  
The boss leaves, footsteps following him.

"Have fun with the captive douche, I'll see ya tomorrow!" And with that, he leaves, the sound of a heavy door in the distance.

It's quiet for a bit, and it almost seems like Gavin's alone, but he knows better.  
"Sorry man, you're probably REALLY uncomfortable right now..." Brownman finally speaks, actually sounding sincere.  
"Oh, it's fine, ya know...these things happen when you BLOODY. KIDNAP. SOMEONE." His temper flares and he's tugging at the rope again, wanting nothing more than to get out of his bindings. After a moment, he gives up, letting out a harsh sigh as he slinks against the wooden chair.

"Yeesh, just trying to be nice..." Brownman goes quiet, and the air around them feels tense. It takes all the strength left in Gavin to try and be civil in return.  
He sighs again, leaning his head all the way back. "So, uh...why Brownman?" He mutters, hoping he doesn't somehow cross a line.  
"I'm Puerto Rican, so uh...yeah? I dunno, just kinda stuck...we don't really pick our own names." He explains calmly, making the rookie feel a bit better.  
"Why do you even need those names? They sound kinda ridiculous to me."  
"Well everyone but Geoff has a life outside of The Lads. We go home and live normally, me and Mi--- Rage Quit even go to a bar sometimes, or stay up and play stupid games. By the way, that's where his name comes from."

Gavin smiles, imagining some odd crook getting angry at a video game.  
"Bloke can't play games?"  
"He's, uh...pretty fucking awful. Yells about everything, ya know?"  
The blonde laughs, and Brownman joins in, the two enjoying the moment.

"Heh, wow, you'd almost think I WASN'T in a life or death situation..."  
"Well, you know, YOLO, right?"  
"Oh my god, you did NOT just say that."  
"What?" He tries to stifle another laugh, knowing exactly what he meant.  
"I can NOT believe you're a...you're on of them!"

There's a pause, and Gavin worries for a moment he said something wrong.  
"S-sorry...did I minge that up?" He hears Brownman sigh, but waits before trying to press further.  
"Nah, s'just...sometimes it...nevermind, it's stupid. I REALLY shouldn't be talking to you so much, huh?" He brightens up again within an instance, voice sounding delightfully cheery. The brit waits a moment more, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Gavin. I'm, uh...Gavin, by the way."  
"I know."  
"You do?"  
"We took all your stuff."  
"Oh."

\------------------------

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU LOSE HIM?" Burnie is pacing around the room like a mad man, arms flailing in anger every time he speaks.  
"HAYWOOD, YOU...YOU WERE WITH HIM! HOW....HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET TAKEN WITHOUT YOU KNOWING?!" Ryan flinches at the words, trying his best to keep professional, but he really wants to smack his boss upside the head.  
"Sir, there was smoke everywhere---"  
"I KNOW...I know...just...jesus, man...he was YOUR responsibility! The poor kid's...he's probably dead now." Burnie hides his face in his hands.  
Jack steps in, not wanting to stay quiet through all of this.  
"He could still be alive! If they're smart, they'll keep him alive and ransom him off."  
"If they're actually smart, they'd kill him! Can't have a cop captive...FUCK!" The brunette slams his fist against a wall, the room now turned silent.

"I'll be in my office..." He mutters, leaving the staff to stand in quiet.  
"Ryan, it's not your---" Jack starts, but his partner just gives him a look and shakes his head. He sighs, choosing not to finish, but rather thumping down into his chair. He feels defeated. Tired. Really tired.  
It was already midnight, and only a few people were still there.  
Ryan and Jack, obviously hung around, also Joel, Matt, and Kathleen.

No one spoke, though, too worried about Gavin, and too unsure of what to say.

Slowly, but surely, the remaining detectives slip away, going back home to get some rest, leaving Burnie alone in his office.  
Joel rushes back into the building, retrieving his forgotten keys, noticing his boss still locked away. Hesitant at first, the detective moves towards the office door and knocks, hearing some mumbled words from the other side. He opens the door, looking straight at Burnie.  
"What?" He asks, seeming rather apathetic.  
"The kid'll be alright." Joel tells him sternly, not letting his boss respond before he leaves again.

Burnie sighs, cracking his knuckles.  
'Easy for you to say...' He thinks to himself.  
'You don't know Geoff personally.'


	3. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is just going to get sadder oops  
> But along the way shall be fluff and fun  
> THEN ANGST  
> (Promise, next chapter will be longer!)

"So...a camera got a picture of you guys from behind...are you the one with the tatoos, orrr the curly hair? Or god forbid you're the dingus with the cape!" Gavin feels quite comfortable now, having been talking to Brownman for a couple hours now. It was...surreal how simple it was, how easy the words flow together, forming their nonsensical conversation.  
"Just call me Dingus!"  
"Oh, bloody hell."

The two laugh for a bit, their sound echoing in the space. After a moment or two, it's quiet again, Gavin shifting awkwardly.  
"So, uh...it's getting late." The puerto rican starts, the sound of his shoes scuffing on the ground letting the blonde know he is moving. "You should probably get some sleep, ya know? Who knows how early Geoff'll want to start..." There's a sense of consideration and kindness to his voice, which Gavin appreciates.

"Yeah, you're right..." He leans his head back against what little cushion is there on his chair, closing his eyes, though not hindering his vision.  
"Uh, Brownman?"  
"Hm?"  
"Thanks...for...not being a total ass."  
"No prob, Gav."

He smiles at the nickname, just a little, quickly falling asleep.

\-----------------------------

Jack collapses onto his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes, and overall, feeling uncomfortable. Today was hard. It was hard on everyone.  
Still, he knows he has to remain calm, and keep believing Gavin will be alright. Ryan and him are good friends, and he knows Ryan blames himself...  
Jack has to keep strong for the both of them, strong for Burnie.

Burnie...

He may be in charge, and he wasn't involved with Gavin's kidnapping, but the man feels the full force of guilt.  
What's his deal? Things happen sometimes, but there's no need to go around pointing fingers and shouting. It really wasn't anyone's fault; Not Ryan's, not Jack's, not Gavin's, and certainly not Burnie's! Maybe when the ransom note comes tomorrow, which it will...it HAS to...  
Maybe then, Burnie will relax and give orders so that they can SAVE the poor rookie.  
Still, it's going to be a hefty sum of money, and everyone will pay for that.

Jack groans, rubbing his eyes harshly. It's past midnight...he needs some sleep.

\------------------------------

_It's dark._  
 _He stands there, looking small and incapable, eyes starting at the floor. Everything hurts, and words are spinning around him, corrupting his thoughts, manipulating his feelings. Why is he so alone? He needs someone, a certain someone, but they're gone now, and they aren't coming back._  
 _"Geoff..." He whispers, fists clenching._  
 _A voice says his name in response, bringing hope to him. He grins, fighting back tears as he begins to run forward._  
 _The voice says his name again and he's sprinting, trying so desperately to find the source of the voice._ _Again. Again. Louder and louder!_ _He pushes himself to hit limits, running aimlessly in a black abyss. When he can't run anymore, he falls to the ground, curling up._  
 _"I've...failed...you..." And he weeps._  
 _The voice yells, shouts, SCREAMS his name, but he can't respond._

"BURNIE!"  
Burnie jolts up, heart racing and breath short. He's in his office, having fallen asleep right there the night before. He feels calmer now, but blinks and rubs his eyes to be sure this is reality.  
"Shit, are you okay?" It's Detective Heyman, giving Burnie a worried look. The brunette sighs in relief, closing his eyes and resting his head in his hand. God, he feels exhausted. "I'm, uh...I'm alright. Whaddya want?" He responds finally, taking a moment to focus.

Joel stands there awkwardly for a moment, before remembering why he's there.  
"Oh! Uh, we got a ransom note, showed up this morning!" He speaks urgently. Burnie jerks his head towards Joel, looking absolutely shocked beyond measure. "Fuck, are you...are you serious?!" The detective gives his a swift nod and the two hurriedly go to read it.

"Alright, move it, move it! Let me see the note!" Burnie authoritizes, pushing through the cops and detectives. He then snatches the note from a surprised Lindsay. Reading it over twice, the brunette's not sure what to say.  
He's unbelievably relieved that the kid's alive, shocked at how much money they're asking for, and furious at them for taking Gavin in the first place!

"Who dropped this off?! When did it get here?!" He was acting speratic, yelling in a near silent room.  
"It was here when I got in." Lindsay explains, looking fearless in front of her boss.  
"Officer Tuggey? You're SURE you didn't see ANYONE bring this in?" He looks at her with fierce eyes, not wearing his sunglasses right now.  
"No, sir, I didn't see anyone."

"Alright. Pattillo and Haywood! Your partner, so you guy's are getting him! I'll get the money...everyone else, work. Now." Burnie rubs the back of his neck, watching as everyone leaves.

They had a long day ahead of them.


	4. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE THIS?!  
> Ah well, I've got the next couple chapters planned out, so expect quick updates uvu

Jack and Ryan drive silently, the money in the backseat. A lot of the money was actually Burnie's, the man still feeling guilty for the kids kidnapping. The location is far from the station, and the ride is tense, neither man knowing what to say. They both hope Gavin won't be harmed.

"Is that the place?" Jack asks, pointing to an empty parking lot a few blocks away. Ryan looks at then looks at the note, slowing the car down. "Yeah, I think so..." It's dark, being past seven, but not much. At least they aren't too late. Ryan pulls the car up into the parking lot, suddenly seeing a tied up Gavin in the middle of it.  
"Shit, there he is!" The bearded man exclaims, quickly getting out of the car. "Jack!" Ryan calls after him, sighing deeply and reaching for the money.

The two jog to their partner, noticing Gavin is blind-folded and his mouth is taped over. Jack is about to untie him, when Ryan grips his shoulder and points to an open phone next to him. Gavin tries to mumble something, but the tape makes it impossible to understand.  
"It's okay, Gavin, you're okay!" Jack reassures him, watching as Ryan picks up the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Jesus, fucking finally! Thought the phone would die before you dickweeds picked it up! Ugh, okay, whatever! I'm going to explain a few things, and you and your buddy aren't gonna move, kay?"  
Ryan listens intently, replying with a simple 'okay'.  
"Good. You're going to leave the money there. You're going to take your british friend home, but don't untie him or take off the tape until you reach the car and start driving away. If you don't comply...I've got my men Luna and Dragonface watching you guys through a scope lens."  
"So you're Geoffrey, I assume?" Jack's eyes widen and Ryan gives him a comforting look.

"Of course. Now are you going to do what I say?"  
"Yeah." Ryan hangs up the phone, setting it and the money down on the ground of the parking lot. "We need to take Gavin to the car, but we can't untie him til we're there..." He explains, grabbing the brit by the shoulders, and standing his up.  
"You hear that, Gavin? I'll guide you, just walk."

The three walk to the car, Gavin and Jack getting into the back, while Ryan drives.  
"Untie him now, I'm going to start driving."  
The tape is removed first, but the blonde doesn't talk until the blind-fold is removed. "Oh thank god! I can see again!" He smiles, but looks really shaken, watching as the bearded man unties him.

"Thanks guys...I'm sorry I got into this mess..."  
Jack shakes his head, gripping his partner's shoulder.  
"It's no one's fault, alright? Just glad you're okay..."

\----------------------------

"Gavin, I'm glad you're safe, and I know it's a bit traumatic...but...we need what ever information you can give us, alright?" Burnie's staring Gavin down, the two sitting in his office.  
The blonde's head is cast down, eyes fixed on the floor. He hasn't spoken since the car ride, and hasn't cooperated at all.  
"GAVIN." Burnie looks frustrated, but lets up, sitting back in his chair.  
"Sorry...why don't you go home?"  
Gavin nods and leaves the office, ignoring the people who stare as he walks. It's not like the situation was that bad, but still, he feels confused and tired. Home sounds great.

\-----------------------------

_"Hey, bud?"_   
_The voice feels distant, but close at the same time, Gavin barely noting its existence._   
_"Gav...hey! Come on, wake up!"_   
_The brit stirs from his sleep, feeling cruddy altogether. "...wha?" He mutters, still unable to see anything. "Gav, it's me. Come on, Geoff's moving you, it's time..."_   
_Gavin sits up a bit straighter, recognizing Brownman's voice. So they must have sent the ransom note and were getting it set up._

_"I'm sorry, but, uh...I have to tape your mouth..." He sounds truly sincere, the sound of the duct tape being pulled off the roll making the blonde squirm._   
_"HURRY UP! WE NEED THE ASSHOLE READY!" And there's Rage Quit. Huzzah._   
_"Dude, one sec! Go get Geoff, kay?" There's some angry mumbling, and then footsteps. "Sooo...I guess this is it, huh?" Brownman starts, sounding solemn._   
_"Guess so..."_

_The puerto rican tapes his captives mouth, just as the door opens, loudly._   
_"Alright, let's do this. Undo the rope on his ankles, we don't need him on the chair." It's Geoff, his voice commanding, burly, and slightly slurred as usual. Gavin is visibly scared, breathing going ragged for a moment. Brownman grips his hand, whispering in his ear. "You'll be okay..." And with that, two strong guys lift him, and he can no longer feel Brownman's hand, and he can no longer hear his voice._

_The two guys roughly shove him into some sort of vehicle, in the backseat of it._   
_"Let's go." Says a familiar sounding voice. Maybe that guy, Luna? It's too hard to tell, and Gavin's mind doesn't have time inbetween the panic to figure out who it is. The car starts moving, and the blonde shuts his eyes, though already blind-folded, to try and stay calm._

_He wishes nothing more than for Brownman to be there._

\-----------------------------

Gavin walks down the street aimlessly, replaying the events in his head. Why did he clam up about it? Nothing that bad happened...  
Maybe he feels guilty about talking to Brownman? Maybe he feels guilty about being caught in the first place? Maybe he feels guilty about having no new info?

Whatever it is, it's irritating Burnie, and bringing himself down.

Though going home sounds great right now, he doesn't know what he would do back at the apartment. There's nothing good on TV and he doesn't feel like playing any of the games he has back home. With a sigh, the blonde turns a corner, heading towards the GameStop. It's time for a new game.

Entering the building, Gavin immediately heads towards the X-box section, noting that there are only a few people around, the clerk included. The clerk is a taller man with dark hair that's a little shaggy, a bit of scruff, and darker hispanic looking skin. He wears thick rimmed glasses, and looks perpetually tired.

The other man in the store looks a little younger, about Gavin's height, shorter hair, and the start of a beard. His glasses are rectangular, face bright and cheery.  
The guy suddenly looks over, raising a brow and appearing a little thrown off.  
"Is...something a'matter?" Gavin asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Uh..." He seems hesitant to speak, shifting awkwardly. "Nah, just...you seem a bit too well-dressed to be in here..." The man smirks.

"I'm, uh...I'm a detective, ya know?"  
"Really..." It's more of a statement than a question.  
"Uh, yeah...I'm Gavin."  
"Ray." Ray smiles, reaching out to shake hands with him.

"Can you two hurry up?! I want to get out of here!" The man at the cashier grumpily yells at them. "Gee, Gus, wanna cool it? Bad day?" Ray grins, turning to face the hispanic-looking gentleman.  
"Shut up, you ass, and hurry up!" Gus growls back, leaning against the counter.

Ray rolls his eyes, facing Gavin once more.  
"So, Gav! You play a lot of X-box?"  
"Whenever I can."  
"My place is a block away...care for some gaming?" Gavin hesitates, not sure why this guy would invite him in so quickly and willingly. "Why, exactly?" He doesn't mean to be rude, but it seems Ray takes it that way, judging by the sudden frown.

"You look down...that's all."

Gavin sighs, running a hand through his hair. There's nothing to lose, and he could use the company of someone who DOESN'T ask about the kidnapping. "Yeah, sure then. Sounds top! In the words of someone else I met, YOLO." The two grin, making their way out of the store, Ray taking the chance to flip Gus off, who returns it instantly.  
"What's that bloke's deal?" The brit asks, walking with Ray to his apartment. Ray shrugs, hands in his pockets. "Gus is an asshole sometimes. I know he doesn't mean it, but ya know, fun to mess with him."  
"I'd assume as much." Gavin chuckles, checking his phone and frowning. How has it gotten so late? When did Ryan and Jack get him?

"Something wrong?" The brunette asks, tilting his head. Gavin tells him no and they continue on, talking about Halo and Black ops until they get to Ray's apartment.  
"Welcome, to my shitty abode!" He cheers, trying to dramatic in his voicing. The brit laughs, taking a step inside. "Looks quite alright to me! Ready to lose?"  
"You wish!"


	5. Clueless

"GAHHHH!"  
"Dude, did you die again?" Ray laughs, watching Gavin slink into the couch and pout.  
"This game sucks knobs!" He retorts, setting down his wii remote next to him. "Gav...we're playing Mario, it's a classic. Therefore, cannot suck...knobs?" He laughs again, pausing. Gavin stares at him, not sure why he's laughing so much.  
"Wow, I sound really stupid saying that! Guess I'm not british, huh?" He grins, adjusting his slightly skewed glasses. The blonde can't help but smile, too, shaking his head a bit. "It's, uh...kinda weird to say, but...your voice..."  
"Is swoon worthy?" They both chuckle, Gavin trying to continue. "No, it's...familiar."

Ray freezes, a small smile still on his face, but his eyes looking fearful. "W-well, ya know. Some people have similar sounding voices..." He tries his hardest to seem nonchalant, but eventually has to look away to keep himself in check. "That's true. These guys I work with have like...the SAME exact voice, it was bloody awful at first, but I think I can tell the difference now. Still, only been working there a few days, yeah?" The brunette feels a weight lifted off his shoulders, his smile no longer faked.

"How is it...being a detective and all?" Ray asks, crossing one leg over the other and slouching. Gavin seems to think a moment, hesitating on explaining the details of his work. He barely knew this guy, and his kidnapping...

Gavin suddenly has trouble breathing, and the world feels like it's trying to suffocate him. His eyes are watering, and he feels the initial fear of when he woke up all over again. The panic has been set.  
"Gav...? Gavin!" Ray rushes to try and comfort the british boy, putting an arm around him. He doesn't know what to do, but he feels it's his fault. Everything is always his fault, isn't it?  
"Shh...Gavin, it's alright..." The puerto rican just sat there, unsure of everything right now. Gavin is a sobbing mess, using Ray as a pillow to curl up against.  
It never hit him before, how terrified he was.  
No wonder he clamed up. No wonder he was crying now.

It's an hour before Gavin finally calms down enough, and ends up falling asleep. Ray moves away, letting the brit lay on the sofa and covering him with a blanket. It's three in the morning now, and the brunette knows he needs to get some sleep. Luckily, Geoff doesn't need him tomorrow, but still, sleep would be great.

He slinks off to bed, curling up in the blankets and closing his eyes, picturing Gavin crying over and over.  
He's a failure.  
He's the worst.

\----------------------------

Gavin opens his eyes, sunlight peering through the blinds. Licking his lips, he sits up, a little hazy on what went on last night. Then it hits him.  
Gavin hides his face in shame, so embarrassed that he cried infront of...a stranger! A stranger whose house he has no right being in! Does he dare look at the time? He feels for his phone a bit, taking it out of his pocket and reading the time.  
Noon.  
Oh shit, he's late!

Gavin leaps off the couch, tangling up in the blankets and falling straight back into the ground with a loud THUD. Once he pulls himself up, he notices Ray standing about teh feet away. "Oh, uh..mornin'..." Gavin manages to say, plopping the wound up blanket onto the couch.

"Afternoon." Ray smirks, taking a sip of his coffee. He looks to the mug and then to his guest. "Want any?" Gavin nods his head harshly, wanting to be awake when he gets to work late. At least then the yelling will be minimal. Then again, Burnie seems worried about him, and not that likely to blow up in his face right now.  
While fiddling with his thoughts, Ray returns and hands Gavin a cup of coffee.

"Hope it's not too hot." Gavin takes a sip and smiles brightly. "Nope, it's top!" Ray looks happy to hear, taking light steps and sitting on his couch. "You, uh...you going to work?" He asks, shifting awkwardly. He seems nervous, but perhaps it's because Gavin had a freak-out last night. "I should, soon. Already late right now." The blonde shrugs, drinking more coffee. "Oh." Is all Ray says, looking down at the floor in attempt to avoid looking at the detective. "What? Why the bummed out look, Ray?"

Ray glances up, but quickly looks back down.  
"I dunno...just seems like you need to take a break. Last night..." He stops, knowing it isn't a good idea to go down that path again.  
"Thanks for the concern, lad, but I'm alright!" Gavin smiles widely to prove his point. "Trust me!"  
Ray chuckles and stands moving towards the brit. "So, uh...can we at least exchange numbers or something?" He looks so hopeful, practically beaming at his guest. "Course!" Gavin takes out a notepad and pen, writing down his number and handing it to Ray.  
"Thanks! I'll text you!"

The two exchange goodbyes and Gavin leaves, running his fingers through his hair and hoping he'll look suitable enough for everyone at work.

As soon as he's gone, Ray's smile fades and he quickly retrieves his phone. With shaky hands, he dials and holds the phone to his ear, sliding down against the wall. Pick up, pick, pick up!

"Hello?"  
"Michael!"  
"Woah, Ray. What's up, man?"  
"I fucked up...I REALLY fucked up..." Ray's breathing isn't normal, and he's clenching his teeth. "What are you talking about?" Michael asks, obvious concern in his voice.  
"I...Gavin...I...think I'm falling for him..."


	6. Deadly Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE INTENSE  
> JUST SAYING  
> (Also, I love writing dialogue whee)

"Calm down, Ray. Who the hell is Gavin?"  
"The, uh, the detective we kidnapped!"  
"What? Dude, you were only with him ONE NIGHT! And, news flash, he couldn't see you! Plus he's a DETECTIVE." Michael lines out the issues, trying to make sense to his friend.  
"I..I know, it's just...I actually...invited him over last night." Ray hold his breath, waiting for the ginger's reaction.

"YOU WHAT? GOD DAMNIT, RAY! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND AND ALL, BUT SOMETIMES YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT, YOU KNOW THAT? SHIT, I HAVE TO TELL GEOFF!" The puerto rican panics, knowing that if Geoff finds out, Gavin is done for.  
"Shit, no! no no no no! Michael it's alright! H-he doesn't know! I SWEAR!" There's silence, except for Ray's shaky breathing. Michael sighs on the other end.  
"Alright, dude, fine. By the way, Geoff wants us. See you in an hour."

Ray closes his phone, bonking his head against the wall once. He feels drained. And why the heck does Geoff need him? Maybe he just thought of something to do and wants some help...  
Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter, what the boss says, goes.

The brunette stands up shakily, heading towards his room to get ready.

\----------------------------

Gavin rushes into the building, quickly heading to his desk.  
"Gavin." Burnie's voice is heard from across the room, Gavin freezing in place. "Come here." The brit sighs, making his way towards him boss, noting a watchful Jack in the corner of his eye. It seems Ryan isn't around right now. Once standing in front of Burnie, he pouts as he's hurried into the square office. Taking a seat, his head immediately looks down, knowing exactly what is about to be said. "Talk to me, Detective Free. We need to know what you know."

Gavin clams up again, Burnie groaning in frustration. "PLEASE, Gavin."  
"I DIDN'T SEE BLOODY ANYTHING! ALRIGHT? I WAS IN A ROOM, TIED UP AND BLIND-FOLDED! THOSE ASSHOLES ALMOST KILLED ME, BUT THEY DIDN'T. OKAY? THAT'S ALL." Gavin suddenly snaps, harshly standing up out of his chair and storming out of the room.  
"Gavin!" Burnie stands aswell, but doesn't attempt to follow.

Gavin tries to leave the station, but Jack stops him, standing in his way.  
"Move it, Jack!"  
"Ryan called, he's spotted The Lads."  
Gavin's anger melts away, quickly replaced with a bad feeling in his stomach. "There's only a few of them, so we're going to head over with Officer Farmahini and Officer Demarais, alright?" Jack gives him a concerned look, but his foot tapping shows that he's in a hurry. "Yeah. Let's go." Gavin nods, walking past his desk and grabbing a few things. Jack follows closely behind, taking a second to signal their back-up.

Jack and Gavin get into their car, Chris and Brandon getting into theirs, after a spat about who should drive.

\-----------------------------

The cars pull up behind Ryan's, the guys getting out.  
"So, uhh...where's detective Haywood?" Chris asks, looking a bit perplexed. "Over here!" Ryan calls, coming around the corner.  
"Glad to see you're not stupid enough to take action without back-up." Jack jokes, smiling lightly. "Yeah, well. They're a few blocks away, talking about something. I recognize Geoff, and the other two seem to be Brownman and Rage Quit, but there's also a woman." The detective explains, frowning. "What are they doing? It's light out...they never do anything before night." The ginger sighs, not understanding this at all. Ryan shrugs, motioning for them to follow.  
"We'll surround them, try and make arrests, but if they fire, shoot to kill."

It takes a few minutes, but the group arrives at an almost empty lot, except for three cars and four people standing there.  
One is obviously Geoff; messy hair and a scruffy beard, tattoos all along his arms, and tired eyes that make him seem friendly. There's a woman next to him, sitting on the hood of the car. She has shoulder-length bright blonde hair, tattoos much like Geoff, and a septum piercing. She looks sweet and deadly at the same time.  
The guy farthest away is wearing a black mask with a white paint rim around the eyeholes, making it look like a second mask. His outfit it completely black, except for the inside of his...cape...which is red.  
The last man is wearing a black mask aswell, but also has a black beanie pulled over his curly hair. The rest of his outfit consists of black sweat pants and a black jacket.

Ryan makes a hand gesture, the two officers crouching and moving to the left, Jack and Gavin to the right.  
For a moment they wait, trying to listen in, but the voices are too hushed.

Looking to his left, Gavin notices Ryan give a signal, and they all stand up, guns in hand.  
"HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD, ON THE GR---" Jack starts to shout, but Geoff quickly gets his gun out and starts shooting, causing the detective to crouch again.  
"FUCKING KILL THEM ALL!" Geoff's once tired and kind eyes turn fierce and focused, a stunned Gavin staring right into them. Before being shot at, he ducks down behind a dumpster, taking a few seconds before going around the side and shooting at Rage Quit. All shots miss, but certainly warrants some unwanted attention.

Chris makes it to the far end, shooting from behind, but the woman quickly turns and shoots back, catching the officer off guard. He moves away, uncertain of his aim. Meanwhile Brandon is shooting with Ryan at Brownman, the (friendly) criminal hiding behind a car. Jack is up again, taking shots at Geoff, who simply won't stand for that. The boss quickly reaches into his car and pulls out a shot gun, aiming directly for Jack, who manages to move in time.  
Shots are fired constantly, no one hitting anyone.

Gavin is still focusing his fire on Rage Quit, and finally gets the guy in the leg. "FUCK!" He falls immediately, but crawls to a car and says something to Geoff. It's hard to hear over the gun shots, but Gavin sees the tattooed man nod. Jack is shooting at the woman now, who's shooting right back, the brit watching it all, when suddenly he sees Brownman take aim at Jack.  
Gavin can get a good shot, but the world feels like it's suffocating him, just like last night. He begins to shake, his aim wavering, and by the time he goes to pull the trigger, Brownman has taken the shot. Another shot.  
"GAH!" Jack collapses, two shots having directly hit him, one in the stomach and one in the arm.

"JACK!" Ryan shouts, running to his side. Chris and Brandon both look over, The Lads taking this opportunity to escape in their shot up cars.  
The two officers try to shoot out the tires, but they fail, and quickly join Ryan as he kneels next to his partner. "CALL AN AMBULANCE, NOW!" Ryan yells at them, trying to stop Jack's bleeding.  
"You're okay, Jack...we'll get you out of here..."

Gavin closes his eyes, holding back tears.  
It was all his fault.  
Everything is his fault.


	7. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE THAT TITLE?  
> Lots of stuff going to be exposed now uvu  
> (Next several chapter titles: Solemn Days, The Lads, Mistakes Were Made, and Visiting)

Gavin sits in the hospital waiting room, Ryan next to him, hiding his face in his hands. It's late now, they got Jack to the hospital a bit after one in the afternoon, but his condition hasn't changed much. The blonde swallows harshly, glancing to his partner. "...'M sorry..." He barely lets out, getting Ryan's attention.  
"What, Gavin?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"You didn't do anything."  
"Exactly."

Ryan looks lost for words, the other man staring at him sternly. "Gavin, the way I see it...you didn't shoot Jack. You have nothing to be sorry about." He looks away again, his eyes blank. Gavin hates seeing him like this, hates the way it makes his stomach twist up into little knots and prickles his skin. Detective Haywood is usually so bright, with a contagious smile, but now...  
Suddenly, Gavin's phone is buzzing in his pocket. He grabs it, not recognizing the number, but answers it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hey Gav, it's Ray!" He sounds cheery as ever, but it almost sounds forced, like he's hiding something. "Oh...hey, Ray." The blonde replies, rubbing his eyes. "You alright? You sound down...what happened?" His concern makes Gavin feel a bit better, but not much. He should probably lie, but Ray is honestly worried, and it wouldn't be that great to shoo him off.  
"Friend from work got shot...I'm, uh...at the hospital..."  
"Shit, man...are YOU okay?" Gavin pauses for a moment, not sure what to say. How can he complain? Jack was shot, and Ryan's looking awfully tired lately. They are far worse off, and Gavin knows that. What's a couple anxiety attacks? Nothing.

"I'm alright, just...worried about Jack." He finally replies, scratching his head.  
"What hospital?" There's some shuffling in the background, and the brit assumes the obvious.  
"Ray, you don't have to---"  
"Which. Hospital?" Ray asks sternly, clearly not willing to give up.

\-----------------------------

Ray arrives an hour later, looking a bit lost before he notice Gavin off in the corner. He frowns, recognizing the detective next to him from the shoot out earlier. Hopefully HE doesn't recognize him.  
"Hey, Gav...still doing okay?" Ray smiles wider seeing a certain light in Gavin's eyes as he approaches. "Yeah, I'm top. They still haven't let us see Jack, though. Oh! Ray, this is Ryan, a friend from work."  
The two awkwardly share greetings, a bit before the detective leaves to make a phone call. Ray quickly snatches up the spot, leaning back against the cushioned seat.

"Now that your bud is gone, tell me the truth. How are you?" Gavin tries to cover up his feelings, adding a chuckle for affect. "Heh, what are you going on about?" Ray glares only lightly, trying not to be intimidating.  
"I know we only met recently, but dude, I can tell something's a'matter, kay? Talk to me." The puerto rican adds a friendly smile to end, wanting nothing more than to just make Gavin smile. A REAL smile.

"...I feel bloody awful..." He starts, tensing up in his spot. He stares straight forward, too afraid to make any eye contact. "I...Jack got shot by this guy, but...I even had an open shot on him! I could have probably killed him and saved Jack! But, being the dickweed I am...I couldn't!" Gavin pulls his knees to his chest, shutting his eyes. He felt so afraid in that moment, like pulling the trigger was the most important decision of his life.

Ray bites his lower lip, feeling all of the guilt wash over him. It IS his fault after all, he DID shoot the detective. Now, he's here, trying whatever he can to help out Gavin, but he knows it'll blow uo in his face for sure.  
He never is very lucky.

"I just feel...responsible, ya know? For everything I minged up...and I don't know how to process it. I just...panic!"  
Ray reaches out and grips the blonde's hand, leaning forward and whispering. "You'll be okay..."

With his eyes closed, Gavin recognizes the feeling of Ray's hands, the sound of his voice when he's honestly trying to comfort him.  
And it clicks.  
"Brownman...?"

\-----------------------------

Joel knocks on Burnie's office door, foot tapping impatiently.  
"Come in."  
The detective enters, glancing around him. The office is always the same, a cube of clutter. Papers and files are scattered across bookshelves and the big oak wood desk, there's half empty coke cans everywhere possible, and there's a random socking hanging over an unused lamp. Talk about cozy.  
Burnie sits in a large black wheely chair, looking pretty important from their, and across from the desk is a smaller chair for when he needs to talk to a detective or cop privately. Strangely enough, that's a common occurrence, considering Burnie is good friends with most of them, especially Joel.

"What is it, I'm kinda busy?" Burnie asks, raising an eyebrow above the rims of his favorite sunglasses. He wears those things too often. "I wanted to check up on you. You're always in here." Joel honestly replies. The two have a mini stare off, the detective barely phased at all.  
Burnie sighs, leaning back in his chair. "I'm fine, detective Heyman, just...working on a side project, alright?"  
"What is it?" Joel quickly asks, squinting his eyes. The boss rubs his forehead, looking down at his cluttered desk. "It's nothing important." He doesn't take that as an answer, though, and reaches for the topmost paper on the desk, not letting Burnie steal it back.

"Why are you researching officer Tuggey?" Joel questions seriously, examining the file with interest. "Fine, you nosey bastard. Don't tell anyone, but I don't trust that girl!" Burnie explains, taking off his sunglasses. "Why not?" There's almost a taunting tone in his voice, but the other man ignores it.  
"Didn't the ransom note situation bug you a bit?"  
"No. Was there some off about it?"  
"She 'found' it when she came in? Where did The Lads allegedly get in from? Doesn't it seem more likely she brought it in with her?"

Joel thinks a moment, setting down the file.  
"I suppose so."  
"And what about the way she seems interested in ANY case involving The Lads? Is that simply a coincidence? I don't have proof, Joel, but I know she's not trustworthy! She's working with The Lads!"

The detective nods, reaching for a loose picture on the table. "Joel---"  
"Wait...holy shit." He examines the picture. It's a photo of two boys, maybe teenagers. The one is obviously Burnie, and the other appears to be Geoff. "Joel, give that back. It's not important!"  
"Not important my ass! What the hell is this?! You knew Geoffrey Ramsey?! Are YOU working with him?! Cause this seems to be some damning evidence against you!"

"JOEL, SIT DOWN AND LET ME EXPLAIN." Burnie manages to tell him, both with force and a sence of calm. Joel hadn't even realized he stood, but quickly sits back down, glaring slightly at his boss.  
"Yeah, I KNEW Geoff. Before all...well, you know. We haven't spoken in years...we went our separate ways, alright?"  
"What happened?" The detective pushes, still looking at Burnie intensely.

"It's a long story."  
"We have time."


	8. Solemn Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Burnie's perspective, past tense

I suppose I should start from the beginning. I'm a local, born and raised here, and life had a funny way of kicking my ass. I was in maybe middle school when I met Geoff Ramsey. He was a nice guy, everyone generally saw him as such, and me and him actually bonded pretty quickly. Maybe that was my first mistake, I really should've stayed out of his way and kept to myself.

See, Geoff was great and all, but he never learned how to control his anger.  
If you got him mad, he wouldn't rest until there was some sort of payment for him, but I didn't figure that out until it was too late.  
I never told people about my home life, but it was absolute shit. My dad...he, uh...whenever I got him angry, which unfortunately for me, was a lot. I so much as miss a spot while cleaning and the BASTARD would----  
Sorry. One second...

Anyway, Geoff and I had a lot of classes together, and when I'd show up late with bruises, he'd get this terrifying look in his eyes, and it made my skin crawl. The way those tired eyes switched to pure anger at the slightest sign of harm.  
"Who the fuck did that to you?" He would ask, ignoring the teacher. I'd avoid looking into those eyes, looking for any excuse possible.  
"No one, I j-just fell on some rocks." I told him, still able to FEEL his eyes locked onto me.  
"Burnie. You can tell me." I knew he was trying to be reassuring, but I also knew what would happen AFTER I told him. Cause he couldn't leave things well enough alone.

Throughout middle school, if anyone tried to mess with me, and trust me...everyone took a shot at it...Geoff would be there to help out. I was always against his violence-only outlook. He seemed to think giving a kid a black eye was the key to solving anything, but I thought differently. It just felt like there were better means of handling it, but I wasn't sure what they were. Besides, things happened so often, I always felt it was fault, like somehow I provoked them to treat me like shit.

Joel, don't give me that look. I swear to god, just listen!

Anyway, once highschool came around, officers heard from my neighbor, and I was put into foster care. Things still weren't the best, but they were better, and Geoff helped me through it all. When he wasn't throwing punches, the guy was very laid-back, and a really great listener. "Chin up, keep fighting. You're a great dude, Burns." That's what he would always say, with that goofy smile of his, and then he'd lightly punch my arm. See, this happened every couple weeks, I'd sit there and be sad, he'd talk to me, and then we'd goof off.

Actually, goofing off meant we'd go places we shouldn't at, like, the dead of night, and it was fucking stupid.  
We'd go to this 24-hour convenience store, mess with the store clerk all night, and then sneak away home at about three in the morning. Some nights my foster parents would be up, trying hard not to be too angry, and talking to me about how I was ruining my life.

I would tell Geoff the next day, but it never occurred to me to ask Geoff about his home life. Guess I was selfish like that.  
Anyway, sophomore year came around and we met this girl at the convenience store one night, Griffon. She was beautiful, hilarious, too. Me and Geoff had an argument over who got here the next day. It was stupid, but I didn't realize that til later.

Based on Ryan's report, I don't have a doubt in my mind that was Griffon with him today. Guess it's good that I didn't win her, but...  
A week after we met her, they started dating, and our little group was inseparable for the longest time. It was funny to see; me, the dorky sophomore, with Griffon and Geoff, who could honestly pass for seniors at the time.

Junior year came and that's when the picture was taken, by my foster mom. Geoff seemed more volatile than ever, almost like he was looking for fights now, and Griffon encouraged him. He almost got kicked out of the school, but luckily, they let him off with a suspension. Griffon and I hung out by ourselves that week, which was nice. She was really cool, made stuff out of wood and did neat little art sculptures. That girl was talented.

Senior year.  
That's when it all went down.  
Griffon was sick and in bed at home, so Geoff and I decide to go to the convenience store and get her a pick-me-up. Something sweet, probably, she liked candy. We went to cut through the alley, like we always did, but this time, there were some guys there.

"Get lost." One of them said, the other two glaring directly at us. I was fine just leaving, but I knew Geoff wasn't that type. He stood his ground and the guy repeated himself, getting closer. I begged Geoff to just leave with me, but he wouldn't budge, and I didn't feel right leaving him, he was my bestfriend!  
The guy threw a punch, Geoff practically getting launched into me, and we almost fell down. I saw the change in his eyes, but...

They beat the SHIT out of us. The first guy punched Geoff again, knocking him to the ground. The other two grabbed me, threw me up against the wall and punched me in the gut a few times. I could still see Geoff, and the guy who was repeatedly kicking him, in the stomach and the face.  
There was blood...everywhere...I blacked out halfway through. When I woke up, it was light out, and there were cop cars driving up. Geoff looked fucking awful, his face was messed up, and it looked like his arm was jacked up. I puked about ten seconds later, feeling worse than I've ever felt.

The cops said they'd take care of it, but Geoff didn't trust them. He told me we needed to get a group together and make those assholes pay. Anytime before this, I would have backed him up, but...we were still fucked up, and I didn't think we should risk it. Geoff cursed me out, called me a spineless bastard, said I'd never amount to anything if I just let people push me around. I didn't see him or Griffon again. I heard that shortly before the officers made an arrest, that he got a group and beat the shit out of the guys.  
Guess he preferred to be incharge, cause he never came to school again. Griffon disappeared, too.

Me? I followed my dream since that day. I wanted to be a chief of police, and look at me now. Living the dream.  
Though, after Geoff and Griffon left, everyone at school targeted me again, and it was hell that last year, but I made it.

Now, this whole criminal group thing...it's the first time since highschool that I've heard about him. While I don't want him dead, I know what has to be done.


	9. The Lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be getting lighter for a bit, but just a bit, so don't get too comfy haha c:  
> (Seriously, there will be much more angst to come)

Joel swallows, eyes narrowing at his boss.  
"So? Speechless, detective Heyman?" Burnie asks, expression dead serious as he takes the photo back. Joel shifts slightly, muttering something under his breath.  
"What was that?"  
"I'll see you, tomorrow, sir."

\-----------------------------

"FUCK! Careful, dumbass!" Michael growls, cringing at the pain in his leg. Kerry's patching him up, looking very apologetic. "Sorry, man...it's hard when you keep moving." He explains, finishing off the final tie of the makeshift cast. Standing, he grabs the medical supplies and drops them against a wall.  
"Why'd I have to get shot?! That brit's a better detective than he looks..." The ginger is fuming to himself, arms crossed, his entire demeanor that of a child's. Miles raises and eyebrow, frowning. "Dude, you need to relax."

"FUCK OFF!"

The other man flinches, shaking his head lightly. "Kerry, do we have laughing gas or...maybe a tranquilizer?" That gets Kerry to laugh, a small one, but better than nothing.  
"Har, fucking, har! You sure this'll do the job?" Michael asks, referring to the cast.  
"It should. Orrr, at least until the hospital won't be all suspicious."

The ginger sighs, rubbing one of his tattoos lazily. "Where'd Ray get off to?" He finally asks, looking at Miles. "Think he went home. Something about needing to charge his phone, I dunno." He shrugs, scratching his nose. Michael knows exactly what he's up to, probably wanting to be sure that dick, Gavin is alright. He lets it go for now, standing up slowly. "And Geoff and Griffon?"  
"Meeting room."

"Alright. You guys heading home soon?" Kerry looks up at Michael, but looks away, not answering. He always lets Miles do the talking, since he's better at it, or at least Michael didn't scare HIM as much.  
"Yeah, I'm dropping Kerry off at his place." The brunette answers, face looking as calm as ever. "Well, get to bed early, we have work to do tomorrow, and since my leg's fucked to all hell, you guy's will have to pick up sone slack!" Rage Quit slinks off to the meeting room, leaving Kerry and Miles alone.

"Why're you still so scared of him?" The words echo off the wall, causing the blonde to shiver. "Why not? The dude's a ticking time bomb!"  
"You don't have to take his shit, you know!"  
"Look, Michael's probably the most violent out of all of us. I just...don't want to be in his way..." Kerry rubs the back of his neck, reaching for his backpack. Miles sighs, opening the door to the building for them. "Let's just get home."

\-----------------------------

Geoff's leaning back in his chair, Griffon lounging on his desk. The two have been married awhile now, almost fresh out of highschool, but they never seem tired of eachother. It's like a match made in heaven or something.  
Michael doesn't know, he's not good at that relationship crap.  
"Whaddya want, Mikey?" Geoff grins, leaning forward now, watching as his henchman steps up to the desk. "Said something about a special job before?" The two share a glance, and the boss' grin grows. "Oh, yeah! It's pretty exciting stuff!"

Michael raises an eyebrow, clearly intrigued.  
"I need details, Geoff."  
"I'm thinking of visiting an old friend of mine."  
The ginger snorts, unsure of how to respond. And old friend? How is THAT exciting stuff? This must be a joke that he's fallen for terribly. "Who, exactly, sir?" He smirks, not taking it seriously. Griffon speaks up, tossing a folder at Michael. "Burnie Burns. You know, chief of police?" She smiles sweetly, catching Rage Quit off guard.

"Wait, what?"  
"You heard me, sweetie."  
Michael glances from Griffon to Geoff, clearly taken aback. "Shit, you're serious! Geoff, that's fucking insane...you know him?"  
The boss nods, grin fading slightly.  
"Talk to our insider, get it set up."

Michael shifts a bit, biting his lower lip. "Alright. Sure."

\-----------------------------

Ray lets out a shaky sigh, eyes shut. After Gavin had put two and two together, he ran out of the hospital, leaving Ray behind, confused and guilty.  
What now? If Gavin doesn't calm down...Ray doesn't want to think about, knowing full well that Geoff likes to keep no loose ends. Granted, he can't blame the guy for running out, considering the brunette shot Jack twice.

And worked for The Lads.

Reaching into his pocket, Ray pulls out his phone, staring at it. He just needs a moment of courage to call Gav and talk to him, but he couldn't physically bring himself to get past his contacts list. Everything is so wrong now and so messed up, and it's all because he couldn't leave things alone.

He shouldn't have invited Gavin over that night. He shouldn't have whispered in his ear. He shouldn't have cared so much to the point of mental instability!  
Ray clenches his fist, finally calling his friend. The phone rings a few times, the puerto rican about ready to just hang up.  
"Hello..." The brit sounds quiet, not much noise in the background. Ray perks up, quickly walking outside so as to not disturb people waiting.

"Gav! Where'd you go?"  
"Just...I dunno...I ran for a bit...that's all, really."  
"Oh. Hey, uh...listen...I'm so fucking sorry about Jack...and, and...everything..."  
"It's alright, I suppose. But...Ray, we can't hang out anymore...and you realize it's my duty to turn you in, right?" He almost sounds choked up, the silence in between his words growing.

"Gav---"  
"Ray. It's my job. You've hurt people."  
"Gavin, please...y-you've got to understand!"  
"What's there to understand?! You're a bloody MURDERER AND THIEVE!" The words hurt, but he knows them to be true. Ray slinks against the building's wall, pulling his knees towards himself.  
"Gav..." He's crying now, feeling so helpless to do anything. All he wants is Gavin there, next to him, so they can talk properly. There are things that need to be said, need to be explained.

"Gavin, I...I just want to talk...p-please? Please..."  
"...Please don't make this harder." The brit's voice wavers, but he manages to keep it steady enough, though Ray guesses he's a mess, too.  
Well here goes...

Everything.


	10. Mistakes Were Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a question for a future chapter, buttt  
> If I wrote a chapter of smut, would anyone actually care and enjoy it? ovo'

"I made some mistakes...I...I never wanted to..." Ray starts, inhaling shakily. "I never wanted to be one of them, but...I had to..."  
Gavin's silent on the other end, but Ray just continues. He has to be listening.  
"I've been friends with, uh, Rage Quit for a long time now...but both of us...we had everything taken away, and...Geoff, he offered us a way out. He promised us protection and a steady income...we took the offer with little hesitation." The brunette watches quietly as someone passes him and enters the hospital.

"At first, all we had to do was some small scale robberies, but...Rage Quit's good with a gun. He did hunting and some target practice when he was younger. Once Geoff figured that out, things...they got out of control..." Gavin makes a small noise on the other end, almost sounding like a squeak or whine. It's so obvious how he's trying to surpress his crying, but why should Ray bother to point that out? There's no reason to.  
"Geoff had us working higher up jobs. Banks, corporations, all of that."

"Rage Quit and I quickly became his best, but I still refused to actually...KILL anyone...the worst I could do was shoot someone in the leg or hand. Keep them from getting themselves in worse trouble. I can't leave now...Geoff...he's fucking scary...I know he'll kill me...and if he finds out YOU know, I...he'll kill you, too."

"What am I, wh-what can I do, Ray?! I know! I know you didn't have a choice, but...Damn it, IT'S MY DUTY! I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Gavin's lost it now, he's spouting off whatever he thinks of and there's a quiver to his voice.  
"Gav, calm down..."  
"CALM DOWN? I CAN'T! I'M BLOODY FALLING FOR A CRIMINAL, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

They both go quiet, Ray smiling only faintly.  
"Yeah, well, I'm falling for a detective, so let's see how that goes..."  
"Ray..."  
"How about this, Gav. If Geoff is gone, I'm free. I still have a chance, and they'll never know!"  
"How's Geoff going to get out of power? The bugger's hard to find..."  
"I dunno...there's no way to give you guys a tip without it leading back to me, eventually."  
"We'll figure something out, I'm sure."

\-----------------------------

Hours later, the two are back in Ray's apartment, after seeing a tired, but still breathing, Jack. It's beyond late, but they don't care, not when Gavin keeps losing, screaming bloody murder, and Ray keeps winning without trying much.  
"God damnit, Ray! How do you win so often?!"  
"Sorry man, guess it's all in the...apendix or something? I dunno, the phrase goes something like that." The two burst into laughter, the brit dropping his controller and falling over against Ray. The brunette, slows his laughing, watching Gavin's face go red.

"You're an idiot!" He sputters out, shaking his head against the puerto rican's shoulder. "Take's one to know one." He counters, Gavin chuckling again. "What are you, five?" Ray shrugs, lifting the brit's head slightly.

Gavin hums, suddenly snuggling up against Ray. His eyes close and he smiles. "I could probably fall asleep like this..." He mutters, causing the brunette to chuckle.  
"Well don't you have work tomorrow? It wouldn't be such a bad idea to get some shut eye, dude." Ray runs a hand through Gavin's hair, then continues to play with it fondly. The brit smiles wider at the attention, glancing quickly up at the puerto rican, before closing his eyes once more. Ray bites his lower lip, then leans forward.

The kiss is only a few seconds, but it's sweet and soft. Gavin kisses back, gently placing a hand on Ray's arm. They separate, the brit's eyes still shut. "Mmm, that's it?" He whispers, chuckling at the end. "You need some sleep, I can't just kiss you all night, now can I?" He seems to think about it, frowning. "Hm, suppose not...but it'd be nice."

They both stay like that, Gavin snuggling up to the brunette, breathing quietly as his hair is played with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was really short! Next chapter's going to make up for it, I promise! c:


	11. Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES SOME INTENSITY  
> AWW YEAH  
> This takes place about the time Ray and Gavin are talking on the phone, after Burnie shares his story, and quite a bit after Michael and Geoff talk

Joel goes to leave the office, but as he opens the door and walks a few feet, there's Lindsay, standing near his desk.  
"Officer Tuggey? What the hell are you doing here?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. "Hello, detective Heyman. See you're here late. Sorry, but you're going to have to wait a bit longer." She smiles maliciously, the sound of Burnie's office door closing. Joel goes to turn, but the door's already closed. "Who was that?!" He asks sternly, facing the officer again.

"Just an old friend of Burnie's, that's all." Joel's eyes widen, and he goes to grab his phone, but Lindsay's quick on the draw, pulling her gun out.  
"Can't let you do that, detective." He freezes, drawing his hand back. The officer moves forward, removing Joel's holstered gun and shoving it in her pocket. "You know, I can arrest you any day! Good luck explaning this to the court!" The detective lashes out, failing to intimidate.

"What'll seem more suspicious to the court? A random officer who allegedly works with some criminal group...or a chief of police who was best friends with Geoffrey Ramsey? Who's talking to him. Right. Now." The two have a stare off, Joel practically fuming. He's powerless to do anything, there's no proof.  
"Why don't you sit down, detective? It might be awhile." He glares, but listens anyway, taking a seat.  
"You're a real bitch." He barks, crossing his arms.  
"And you're a real bastard."

\-----------------------------

Burnie looks up when his office door suddenly closes again. It feels surreal. Glancing at the photo in his hand and then at Geoff infront of him, he compares the two over and over. Years have changed them both.  
"Heya, Burnie. Still go by that, right? I mean, I gave you the nickname, didn't I?" Geoff grins, taking very slow steps around the room. "Hello, Geoff. It's been...awhile." Burnie keeps his cool, eyes watching as the crime boss makes it right next to his chair.

"We have some things we need to talk about."  
"How the fuck did you get in here?"  
"Details aren't important, buddy." Burnie glares, voice getting lower. "Don't call me buddy." The room gets quiet, but some murmurs are heard outside. Fucking Lindsay.

Geoff moves closer to the desk, quickly snatching up the photo. He grins like a madman, chuckling up a storm. "Well, shit! This sure brings back memories..." He sighs, running a hand through his mess of hair. Glancing at Burnie, he frowns. "Come on, Burns."  
"Get out of my office, and maybe I won't shoot you." Burnie growls, not even fazing Geoff. "You shoot, Lindsay hears. She shoots, that detective of yours. Dead. Understand?" The chief of police quiets, swallowing nervously.

"Good. Now. You shot one of my lads, and I'm not happy about that..."  
"Detective Free shot him."  
"The brit is under your care, though. It's YOUR fault." Geoff's glaring now, hand firmly gripping the desk. "So, we have a problem."  
The two stare at eachother again, and the office is silent once more.  
"Burnie, next time I see that kid, he's dead." Geoff plainly states, eyes narrowing. "You won't lay a hand on him." Burnie spits back.

"You're still spineless, Burns...don't forget that..."

Burnie tries to throw a punch, but Geoff grips his fist, knocking his old friend against the desk and shoving him to the floor. "F-fuck...Fuck you!" He growls, now lying on his office's ground. "I'll see you later, Buddy." The tattooed man grins again, kneeling down to rip the picture infront of Burnie.  
And with that, he leaves the room, motioning to Lindsay.

"See you around, detective..." She smiles, walking away. Joel watches them leave, waiting for the door to close. He then quickly runs into Burnie's office, frowning. The man looks up, now in his chair. His nose is bleeding, and he looks tired.  
"Sir..."  
"Don't, detective..."

\----------------------------

"Hey...Jack..." Ryan quietly greets, sitting on the small stool beside the hospital bed. Jack glances up, smiling brightly. "Hey, bud. Gavin stopped by a bit ago. He and that friend of his." The bearded man points out, sitting up a bit. Ryan nods, rubbing the back of his neck.  
He hates this. He hates this so much.  
Jack and him have been working together since they were just cops. It's been ten years of partnership, and this is the first time either of them have been shot.

"How're you feeling?" He bites his lip, already guessing the answer. "Like a piece of shit." Jack chuckles. Ryan smiles, glad that his friend is still in high spirits. "Well, the hospital says you'll be alright, so....s'good news, yeah?" Jack replies with a nod, closing his eyes.

"Funny...here I am in a hospital bed, and yet I can't wait to get out and shoot some fuckers in the head." Jack chuckles again, causing Ryan to smile wider. "Well, you're a detective. Besides, I'm sure you'd love to shoot that asshole who shot you."  
"Oh fuck yeah." He adjusts himself on the bed, letting out a deep sigh. "This must be rough on you, Ryan...sorry..."  
"Don't apologize." Ryan gives him a stern look, crossing his arms. "It's not your fault."

"Guess you're right."


	12. Crippling Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay, next chapter is called: Through Hell and Back  
> So we're getting serious now u-u  
> I think there might be only 18 chapters total, but I'm not sure. We'll see how it goes

The next morning, Gavin wakes up, practically laying ontop of a fall over Ray. He smiles faintly, not wanting to leave the warmth that is Ray, but knowing work is definitely important right now. The brit attempts to just slide off of the other man, but fails, instead thumping on the floor loudly. "Bloody knobs..." Gavin mutters, rubbing his head.  
"Mn...that sounds painful dude..." The brunette manages, still face first in the sofa cushion. "Sorry...I woke you up..." Ray shrugs, smiling kindly. "Had to wake up eventually..."

Gavin sighs, rolling over onto his back as he rubs the tiredness from his sea-green eyes. "What...What time is it?" He pauses for a yawn after he barely starts his sentence. Ray fumbles for his phone in his pocket, pulling it out and reading it. "Uhhhh...nine." He states, sitting up. The blonde lets out a sigh of frustration, finally getting himself to stand up. His hair must be a mess. "I should get to work..." He runs fingers through his hair quickly, patting down any obnoxious strands that refuse to cooperate.

"So, uh...see you tonight?" Ray stares up at him hopefully, melting the brit's heart. "Of course! Sounds top!" He leans forward, pulling Ray in for a quick kiss. The puerto rican grins widely in response.  
Gavin starts to leave, Ray suddenly remembering something. "Oh! Gav, wait!" The detective freezes, hand on the door. "My bud Michael might stop by, and..."  
"S'alright! I'll see you tonight!" And with that, he rushes out the door. Ray sighs, sitting back against the couch. He probably should've mentioned Michael is Rage Quit.

Oh well.

\-----------------------------

As Gavin enters the building, it occurs to him that he hasn't changed clothes. He bites his lip harshly, hoping no one notices. Then again, they're all pretty busy...what with Jack getting shot and The Lads in general.  
The brit continues forward, noticing that the room is pretty empty. Officer Tuggey is at the front desk, and Joel is talking to Burnie, but everyone else seems to be out.

Burnie sees Gavin walk in and motions for him. Swallowing nervously, he goes directly to his boss, trying not to emote. "How're you doing, detective Free?" He asks, seeming a bit out of it. Gavin wants to ask what's wrong, but ignores it, choosing to answer the question instead. "M'alright. Er, but, uh...sir...I have something I want to request..."  
Detective Heyman gives Burnie a look, leaving quietly and quickly. "What's that then?" The brunette raises an eyebrow, and the brit notes a few things about his face.

He's obviously tired.  
He's not wearing his sunglasses.  
He hasn't shaved recently, or in a long time.  
His nose is crooked.

"Uh...I...don't want to work on The Lads case anymore..." He looks down, rubbing the back of his neck. Burnie's face stays the same, but he seems to tense, taking a moment to respond. "I understand. I'll, uh...get someone else to help out." And that's that. He scratches his nose and offers nothing more.  
"Burnie?"  
"Hm?"  
"What...what happened last night?" Gavin's eyes squint, and he sees his boss tense again.

"Nothing. Don't be silly, detective." He tries to smirk, but it's so obviously faked that the brit feels...uncomfortable. It's like he's talking to a complete stranger! Something's wrong and he simply can't get a straight answer out of the man. "Gavin? Is there anything else? I have things I need to get to."  
"Hm? Oh, uhh..." He shakes his head slightly, trying to think clearly. "Where is everyone?"  
His boss shrugs lightly, looking somewhere behind the detective. "Ryan and Jack are still in the hospital...Matt's coming in late...Kathleen is out investigating, and the officers are on patrol."

Gavin simply nods, wandering over to his desk and taking a seat. Everything feels...off. The air is tenser than usual, and everyone seems to be acting strangely, especially Burnie. What happened? Why won't he get a straight answer!

The blonde watches as detective Heyman returns to Burnie's side. They appear to whisper, but Gavin can't quite make it out. Joel nods in response to something their boss says and scowls. The talking goes on for a little while more, ending with a concerned looking Joel walking away.

\-----------------------------

Gavin knocks on the door, glad to be back at Ray's, after showering up at home, of course. Ray answers, grinning as usual. "Hey! Michael's here, hope you don't mind..." He gestures with a thumb. "Not at all!" The brunette stands to the side, letting the detective in.

On the couch, Gavin sees a familiar man. He's kind of short looking, curly gingery hair going to his ears, and glasses that didn't seem to help much, since he's leaning way forward. He's glaring, and looks pissed off as all hell, but pays little attention to Gavin's entering.  
"That's, uh, Michael over there."  
"Figured as much."  
"Don't get snarky with me, Gav!" Ray smirks, the brit lightly whacking him on the shoulder.

"Get a fucking room!" Michael calls to them, which surprises Gavin momentarily. Didn't expect him to say much.  
"Sure, man. A little three-way action, yeah?"  
The ginger cracks a smile and laughs breathily. "Yeah, no. I'll pass. You're not my type."  
"I'm deeply hurt, dude." They both chuckle and Gavin joins in.

"FUCK!" He suddenly screams, causing the brit to flinch. "GOD DAMNIT! I fucking died!" He tosses the controller to the side, plopping back against the couch. Gavin stays quiet until he notices a shitty looking cast or...bandages of some kind...wrapped around Michael's right leg. "What happened to your leg?" He asks, innocently enough. Michael turns and glares daggers at him. Ray glances between them and feels himself panicking, just a bit.

"What do you fucking care?"  
"I just wanted to know! You don't have to be an ass about it!"  
"...Whatever..." He mumbles, crossing his arms.

"Uhhh, anyway...! Wanna play some Halo?" Ray grins nervously, Gavin saying something about being onboard with that, Michael muttering angrily.  
The three start up a match, and it goes pretty well, though Gavin is completely mutilated within a minute of starting. Ray dominates, barely batting an eyelash at every tactic Michael or Gavin imagines.  
After awhile, they decide to take a break, the angry ginger heading off to the bathroom.

Gavin snuggles up against Ray, frowning.  
"What's wrong?" The puerto rican asks, running a hand through the detective's hair. "I don't think Mi-cool likes me...he's been glaring at me this entire time, and I wish he'd just sod off!" Ray bites his lower lip, gnawing on it a moment. He has to tell him eventually, right? So...why not now?

"ALRIGHT. Let's do this so I can kill this stupid asshole!" Michael growls as he reenters the room, referring to Gavin.  
Gavin jerks up, looking at thr ginger.  
"What?!" He barks, not sure why he's being stared at.  
"Oh my...bloody hell!"

Ray sighs, feeling a bit awkward in all of this.  
Guess Gavin put two and two together...


	13. Through Hell And Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even sure what to say anymore haha  
> Thank you everyone for enjoying this fanfiction! I never expected for it to be this well-received...

After Gavin figures it out, the three have a talk, Ray acting as the most rational of them. Michael tries to throw a fit, and Gavin tries to wrap his head around it all, but in the end, everyone is at an understanding.  
"Okay, okay! I think I'm alright..." The brit puts out there, looking off in another direction. Just as Michael is about to say something, his and Ray's phones buzz. They both look at their phone, the brunette frowning deeply.

"Is it, uh...?" Gavin doesn't finish his sentence, just watches Michael get up and Ray look disappointed. "Yeah..." He breathes, standing up. "I'll see you there...see ya, asshole." The second part is directed at the detective, who doesn't get the chance to respond before the ginger hurries out the door.  
"So, um..."  
"I'm sorry, Gav." Ray suddenly interjects, fiddling with his phone.

Gavin shakes his head, still seated on the couch. "It's fine...I'll just head home, yeah?"  
Ray looks at him painfully, absolutely breaking the brit's heart within an instance. He opens his mouth to speak, but stops, biting his lip and looking down. The detective stands up, placing a hand gently against Ray's cheek. He looks up again, faintly smiling. The way his heart flips feels painful and fantastic all at the same time. Gavin goes for a kiss, both their eyes closing to truly feel it. The brunette pushes forward a bit, trying to deepen it, as he grips Gavin's waist.

Ray pulls back, grinning wildly before one more peck on the cheek.  
"Stay safe..." Gavin mutters, just before the brunette slips off towards his room. He sighs, scratching his stubble and leaving, heading down the flight of stairs.

\-----------------------------

Joel bites the inside of his mouth, tapping his foot. He's still at work, watching Lindsay like a hawk. Ryan's at his desk, filling some piled up paperwork out. He's really quiet tonight, since he only returned from the hospital an hour ago. Jack's still there, for obvious reasons. Matt's at his desk, looking over the evidence for his and Joel's newest case. Joel would help, but he has other ideas right now.  
Burnie steps out of his office, glancing to his side at Joel. The detective turns, giving his boss a small wave.

"Detective Heyman." He greets, leaning back against the wall to look at the detectives and officers still hanging around. "It's late, detective...don't you want to go home?" Joel snorts and shakes his head.  
"I can't really do much at home. Here, I can be useful."  
"Funny, useful wouldn't be a word I'd use to describe you..." Burnie smirks, watching an eyeroll be a reply.

"So whaddya want, Heyman?"  
"I want to work on The Lads case."  
Burnie raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Joel gives him a determined look, showing he's serious.  
"Joel---"  
"You can't have just Jack and Ryan working on it! And I..." His voice gets quiet, the man staring at the traitorous officer. "I know what's going on behind the scenes..."  
Burnie shuts his eyes, rubbing his forehead. This doesn't seem like a great idea at all, BECAUSE he knows what might happen. Geoff wants revenge, and Joel might be his way to it.  
"I just don't...I don't want y...any more of my people hurt."

"You don't let me help, then you have to tell Jack or Ryan about your...situation, alright? You can't ignore it! It's important to know." Joel protests, clearly frustrating Burnie. "I don't have to tell anyone anything!" He barks in response. Lindsay glances over from her post, shutting the twdo friends up for a moment.  
"Fine...Joel. Don't disappointment me." Burnie shakes his head, returning to his office quickly. The detective lets him, now walking over to a hardworking Ryan. "Heya, Haywood." Joel grins, getting his fellow detective to look up.  
"Hey, Heyman." He smiles in response.

"You heard Gavin isn't working on the, uh, The Lads case, right? Well, uh, Burnie says I'm helping you guys now."  
"Really? Well alright, then maybe you can help with this annoying ass paperwork?" Ryan smirks, Joel taking a seat next to him. "I dunno, let's see about it, huh?"

Burnie, inside his office, rummages around for some papers. "Goddamnit, he FUCKING...shit he stole them!" He clenches his teeth and refrains from punching something, his usual favorite way of getting out his frustration. Or yelling.  
Yelling is good, too.  
"God damn, asshole..." He mutters, typing something on his laptop. He needs to find Geoff as soon as possible! Gavin's in danger, aswell as Joel, and he won't lose them. Looking up some old cases of The Lads attacks, Burnie squints, trying to find something, anything useful.

His eyes scan a bit longer, landing on a name.  
Barbara Dunkelman.  
It seems she was a witness, but she was never interviewed, since they figured The Lads had moved on. Maybe he should give her a call.

Lindsay motions for Joel to come over, but he blatantly ignores her, continuing to talk to Ryan. "Detective Heyman." She demands, watching him scowl. "Be right back, Ryan." He says, standing up and slowly making his way to the officer. "The fuck you want?" He growls, eyes narrowing.  
"Geez, hostile much? Just had something to say, that's all."  
"And what's that?" She leans forward, staring at him plainly. Joel doesn't move back, standing his ground.

"Geoff's not going to like that Gavin's off the case. I hope you don't mind being the fill-in, since you'll be the fill-in target aswell." She smiles sweetly in response to the glare from Joel. "He won't even get the chance to raise his gun." The detective tells Lindsay sternly, swiftly turning to walk away.  
"Don't put so much faith in yourself." She briefly calls back, confusing Ryan at his desk.  
"What was that about?" He asks, getting a simple shrug from Joel.  
"Let's just get this done."

\-----------------------------

At around midnight, Gavin receives a text. He stretches in his seat at the laptop before reaching for his plugged in phone. The text is from Ray, and the brit smiles sentimentally at the pixelated words. It's not even an hour before he's over at Ray's apartment, the two laughing at their own stupidity.

Gavin's on the brunette's lap, having fallen backwards from laughter, and he looks up, smiling. "Hey..." he mutters.  
"Hey yourself..." Ray replies, grinning.

Then they're kissing.


	14. Forget Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ONLY SMUT  
> SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT, DON'T READ  
> Mkay uvu?

The kiss quickly gets more intense, Ray now hovering over Gavin as he nips and sucks marks all over the brit's skin, before returning to his lips. Gavin practically whines underneath the criminal, reaching a hand up to thread his fingers into his hair. The brunette lowers his hips, the sudden, but brief friction, causes him to moan and buck up against the touch. Ray presses their foreheads together, muttering against the blonde's skin. "Oh god, Gav...you're so hot..."

Gavin moans again, pulling Ray in for another sloppy kiss. The detective's tongue slips in past his lips, exploring and slightly fighting with Ray's. The puerto rican is so hard now, humping roughly against Gavin's crotch, loving every bit of delicious friction.  
The brit pulls away from the kiss, trying to speak between his moans. "Uhhnnn...ah! Ray...are...nnn...are we going to?" He starts asking, but doesn't have the bravery to finish his question. It's alright, though, Ray understands perfectly, trying to slow his rutting. "Uhn...uh, yeah...I mean-- ah! --if you're up for it?"  
"Oh god, yeah!" Gavin promises, grinding up against Ray particularly rough this time.

The brunette grunts, sitting up and removing his shirt, before helping Gavin out of his. They both stare at each other longingly, eyes glazed over with lust.

Ray's not bad to look at. Not at all.  
He's in good shape, and Gavin assumes as much, considering the puerto rican's occupation, if you can call it that. He has a bit of muscle to his arms, and a few scars here and there, once again, probably from work.  
Gavin's quite nice to look at, too. He's fit, aswell, but a lankier and skinnier than Ray himself. He's also quite hairy across the chest, but it's still nice to look at, all the same.

"Oh, wow..." Gavin breathes, mouth slightly open and eyes wide. "Could say the same to you..." Ray mutters, leaning back down to gently play with the brit's nipples. He gasps at the sudden sensation, one hand going to grip the brunette's ass. Ray swirls his tongue around the sensitive nub, his thumb and figer twisting and pulling the other one. The combination makes Gavin whine, back arching as he presses up against Ray's hard dick. There's no way he can stay in these pants much longer.  
"Bed?" Ray pulls back and whispers the one worded question, Gavin giving his a swift nod in response.

The puerto rican stands, pulling Gavin up with him before they share another kiss, all tongue and teeth. They kiss all the way to the bedroom, Ray stopping them only so that he can push Gavin on to the bed.  
He looks so heated and worn out there, eyes half-lidded, lips puffy, and marks along his neck. Ray feels uncomfortably hard in his jeans, but let it be known, he is a gentleman! He first kneels on the bed, unzipping and unbuttoning Gavin's pants before tugging them off and tossing them aside. The brunette then pulls off his own, licking his lips at the sight of Gavin's tent in his boxers.

"What do you want me to do, Gav?" Ray asks, voice smooth and hushed. He looks surprised to be asked anything, and squirms under the criminal's stare. "Uh, um...I 'unno..." He mumbles. "Tell me something to do, Gav...or you get nothing."  
The threat seems to work, because the brit jerks his head up with pleading eyes. "S...suck my cock? Please?" Ray smiles in response, pulling off the plain black boxers Gavin's wearing. He then leans down, gripping the detective's length and licks a stripe along the underside of it.

Gavin moans, trying to keep his own hips down. Ray proceeds to fit the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around before slowly sinking down, taking more and more in. The intense heat and pressure drives the brit crazy. He has to control himself and it's taking everything he has to not just thrust up into the warm mouth. "Ah, shit! Ray! Nnn...you're good with your mouth, lad..." Ray hums in reply, fitting a little more than half of the length in his mouth, squeezing his hand around the rest.

The brunette starts to bob up and down, eyes closed as he focuses on pleasing Gavin. Said man places a hand on Ray's head, helping him move up and down on his dick. It feels amazing, and a bit overwhelming for sure.  
The detective suddenly pulls him off, gnawing on his lower lip. "I was, uh...too close..." He explains, and Ray nods, understanding.  
"Well, let's move on then..." The criminal leans over Gavin, reaching into a drawer to get a condom and some lube. "Are...are you going to..?"  
"Only if you want me to, Gav..."  
The blonde nods furiously, laying back on the bed. This is the first time he's going beyond a blowjob, so obviously, he's nervous.

Ray pours some lube over a few fingers, before gently inserting one into Gavin's entrance. The brit flinches, trying to steady his breathing. "M'alright..." He mutters, and Ray starts to thrust his finger in and out. After a suitable amount of time, he adds another digit, going in a bit farther this time. Gavin whines, but promises he's okay, that it just feels odd.  
So the brunette adds a third finger, pushing in until he hits Gavin's prostate. "Ahhh! Ray! Bloody hell!" He moans, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his face.  
Ray chuckles, pulling the fingers out.

"I think you're ready..." Ray puts on a condom, lubricating his dick with only a hushed moan.  
The puerto rican lines himself up, teasing Gavin's entrance slightly. With a huff, he stops, and moves the pillow from the detective's face. "I want to see and hear you..." He explains, grinning at the bright blush that crosses Gavin's face. So he slowly thrusts in, stopping anytime he sees Gavin's face twist up in pain, and continuing whenever he receives the all-good.

It's slow at first, but there's no doubt it feels fucking fantastic! Ray's moaning quietly, moving in and out, trying to at least rub against Gavin's good spot, and by the sounds he hears, he's getting it.  
The pace increases quickly, though.  
"Ah! God!" Gavin cheers, eyes twisted shut in pleasure as an eager Ray rams into him, grunting each time.  
"Fuck, Gavin! You're so tight..." The brunette praises, hands gripping fiercely against Gavin's thighs. The blonde manages to sit up and wraps his arms around Ray, pulling his in for a kiss.  
The embrace doesn't last long, Gavin pulling away to stutter and moan. "I-I'm...ah! I'm coming!"  
Ray grips the neglected length and gives it a pull and twist, making Gavin lose it, spurting against their stomach's and chests.

It's sticky, but fuck, it's hot as hell to Ray, so he manages to finish a few thrusts later, gasping and grunting as he does so. "Oh, fuck...Gavin..." He sets the now sleepy brit against the bed, pulling himself out with ease.  
The condom is then slipped off, tied up, and tossed in the trash.

"Hmmm..." The detective hums contently as Ray comes back to join him on the bed.  
"That was bloody brilliant..." Gavin grins, just before drifting off to sleep.


	15. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're facing the end soon, folks

"Hello. Is this Barbara Dunkelman?" Burnie asks, leaning back in his chair. It's early morning, sun peeking through the blinded windows of his office.  
"Yep. Who's this?" A perky sounding female replies on the other end. The brunette clears his throat. "Burnie Burns, miss. I'm the chief of police." He has to admit from seeing the witness file, that she's a very beautiful young woman, but tries to shove that thought aside. This is serious business, people are in danger.

"Alright. So what's this about?" She sounds confused, and really, who's to blame her?  
"You were a witness involving The Lads, correct?"  
"Yeah. I saw where they were holed up, but...that was months ago..."  
"That's true, but...we need any lead we can get...are you free to come into the station anytime soon?" There's a pause on the other end, and Burnie holds his breath.

This is ALL they have, and he needs to work fast!

"Sure. Can I come in, in like an hour?" She asks, the sound of shuffling papers almost drowning her out. Burnie nods, but feels stupid immediately. He is a man of few words, what can he say?  
"Alright, that works. Thank you, miss Dunkelman."  
"Just call me Barbara..." She chuckles at the end, and hangs up.

He's hopeful about this one. If she has any information for them whatsoever...then it could be all he needs to finally stop Geoff. He needs to learn that you don't mess with Burnie Burns.

A knock on his door pulls the brunette out of his daze. "Come in..." He instructs quietly, seeing it's detective Joel Heyman. "Hello, sir." He greets, taking the small seat on the other side of the desk. "You have perfect timing, detective! In about an hour, I need you to talk to a witness." Burnie shuffles some papers together, stuffing them into a folder. Joel looks confused, wrinkling his nose slightly.  
"We...have a witness, sir?" The detective asks.  
"Barbara Dunkelman."  
"Her? But...does she have anything new?"  
"Not necessarily, but...she could have something new to us." Burnie smirks very lightly, leaning forward.

"If you say so..." Joel shakes his head, sighing. He looks back up at his boss and frowns, noticing the tiredness that litters his face. Burnie hasn't left the office since Gavin was kidnapped, and Joel's sure of it. The clothes are different, but they can easily be brought by someone else, that someone probably being officer Demarais. Other than that, he almost has a beard, and everything about him appears weakened.  
"Sir...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Go home, get some sleep. I'll talk to miss Dunkelman, but you need some rest, before you collapse!" He tells Burnie as he stands up.

"I...I can't! I need to be sure everyone is safe!" Burnie suddenly shouts, shutting his eyes and rubbing his forehead in frustration. There's no time for sleep, but he can try to pace himself, which is why he isn't talking to Barbara. The man looks up at Joel and his eyebrows knit together in a sad way. He doesn't have to say anything, Joel sighs and walks away.

\-----------------------------

"So...miss Dunkelman---"  
"Barbara." She half smiles at the detective, who huffs slightly in response. "Alright. Barbara. Where did you last see The Lads?" She seems to think for a minute, here eyes going dull. "Uh...this, um...abandoned warehouse place. Shouldn't that be in the file? I can't remember where exactly it is..." She slides down in her chair a bit, beginning to play with her hair. Joel looks in the file, and sure enough, there's the exact address. He doesn't blame her for forgetting, it has been months after all.  
"Here?" He asks, sliding the folder her way. She glances at it and quickly nods.

"How did you come across this information?" Joel watches as she tenses. It takes her a moment to answer, and her eyes are staring at the floor. "I was being kidnapped. Luckily, I got away, but...I saw the building, because they barely didn't get me there." She looks up at Joel, watching him take notes.  
"Why would they," He starts, looking up again just to catch her look down, "want to kidnap you?"

"Calling me ugly?" She smirks and Joel chuckles. "Not a chance, Barbara. Just want to know THEIR motive. The Lads don't usually kidnap."  
"I come from a really rich family." The detective writes that down aswell, biting the inside of his cheek. "And, uhhh..." He flips through some pages, before continuing. "Did you hear anything that can be of use to us? While in the car, that is."

Barbara shifts uncomfortably in her seat, pulling her knees to her chest.  
"Sorry, detective Heyman---"  
"Joel." He smiles, earning a small smile from her.  
"Sorry...Joel...but I kinda blocked out most of that event from my head."  
"I can understand. Well, that really should be it." They both stand, the detective heading towards the door. "Call us if you remember anything." Joel holds the door open, Barbara muttering her thanks before leaving.  
The only lead they have is to check out that building again. Last time they were there was about four months ago, so who really knows whether or not The Lads are there.

\-----------------------------

Miles walks in, Kerry not far behind. Michael looks up from his phone and gives a small wave.  
"Hey, man. What are you up to?" Miles asks, taking the seat next to the ginger. He shrugs in response, typing something out. "Keeping myself busy. Fucking Ray hasn't answered anything I've sent him, guessing he's just being an asshole, ya know?" Miles nods, proping his right leg up on top of his left.

"Is, uh...Geoff here yet?" Kerry asks nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
Michael scowls up at him and raises an eyebrow. "If Geoff was here, do you think I'd just be sitting here doing absolutely fucking nothing? Did it ever occur to you that I might be talking to him, if he WAS here?!"  
"Dude, calm down. He was just asking!" Miles defends, glaring at Rage Quit sternly.  
"Besides, you're the only one who actually LIKES Geoff!" He adds on.

"What the fuck? Seriously?"  
Both Miles and Kerry nod, the brunette more confident in his answer. "Well shit, why?" Michael asks, sounding honestly interested in knowing. "Dude's fucking psychotic!" Miles points out quickly.

Kerry nods and stares at the floor.  
"I, uh...don't really TRUST him."  
Michael swiftly stands up, kicking away the chair, and shoves the blonde against the wall, holding him up by his shirt. "FUCKING BETTER TAKE THAT BACK, KERRY!"  
"Drop. Him!" Miles tries to command, but instead he gets a sideways glare. "Make me, Luna!" The ginger spits back, wishing he could punch out both these idiots. The brunette takes a step forward, glaring right back.  
"What do you get for kicking his ass? Huh?! Nothing!"  
Michael actually thinks about dropping Kerry, but takes Miles' words as a challenge.

He punches the blonde HARD.  
"SHIT!" Kerry screeches it pain, just before getting hit again. Miles reacts fast, literally tackling Michael to the ground and holding his fists down. It's lucky the brunette is stronger.  
"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I GET? FUCKING SATISFATION! HE'S WEAK AND NEEDS TO FIGURE THAT OUT! AND UNTIL HE FUCKING FIXES THAT, I'LL BE HAPPY PUNCHING HIS FUCKING LIGHTS OUT, YOU FUCKER!" Miles loses it and grips the ginger's head, banging it against the floor once. "YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! SHUT UP!"

Kerry is still against the wall, clenching his bleeding nose. "Miles...it's okay..."  
He looks up and then back down, but ultimately listens to his friend, getting off Michael.  
"Don't EVER fuck with Kerry again..."

\-----------------------------

Joel is heading towards his desk, when he notices his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabs it quickly and checks the newest message, smiling brightly.

"From: Ryan

Jack's out of the hospital :)"

Joel's smile extends to a grin and he chuckles a bit.

He's really missed his best friend.


	16. We've Got Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAHHH SNAP GUYS

Jack walks into the building, midafternoon already, and everyone looks up, grinning ear to ear.  
Ryan follows close behind, silent, but smiling to himself. Joel 's head immediately shoots up. Jack is back. Detective Heyman stands, walking forward to meet his friend halfway, before pulling him into an embrace. His beard tickles the back of Joel's neck, but he doesn't care.  
"Welcome back, bud." It's quiet, and Jack is probably the only one to hear it. They both pull back, the injured man receiving a light punch on the arm shortly after. "What was that for?"  
"For scaring me shitless!" Joel explains, promptly smirking and returning to his desk.

The ginger chuckles, shaking his head as he also seats himself at his desk. Ryan watches the exchange, but doesn't interrupt, just follows closely behind. "SO. What did I miss?" Jack extends each word, glancing back and forth between his partners. "We might have a lead." Ryan smiles, but quickly frowns at Joel's expression.  
"Might." He stresses. "It's MAYBE possible that The Lads went back to their old building, but that's all we have."

Jack scratches his beard and shrugs. "It's better than nothing, right?"  
"I guess so..." Joel sighs, leaning forward in this chair. Ryan taps a pen against the fake-wood in thought. "So...are we going to go check it out?" He finally asks, reaching for the file and flipping through it. "Why not?" Jack answers, however in the process, asking another question.  
Just then, Gavin enters the building, late as usual. "Morning all!" His eyes scan the room and suddenly they land on Detective Pattillo.  
"Jack..?"  
"Hey, Gavin..." He smiles warmly, standing up again.

The brit tackles him, pulling him in for a hug.  
"Oof!" The bearded man grunts, a shot of pain surging through his body. "It's, uh, great to see you, Gavin, but I'm still kinda sore..." He explains. The blonde pulls back, muttering an apology to Jack, who just smiles in return.  
"Glad to see you're top! But, uh...as you know...I'm not working with you right now...so I'm off!" His smile is solemn, but he moves on, heading towards Burnie's office for his next case.

"And after THAT tender moment..." Joel begins to joke, getting up from his seat, Ryan following shortly after. "We probably should get going. Come on." The three head out quickly, grabbing their things as they leave.

\-----------------------------

Michael gets up to his feet, hand gripping the back of his head. He's snarling, practically. There's so much pure rage in his eyes, it feels as though he can burn a hole through your head. Miles chooses to ignore him, walking over to help Kerry. "I'm...I'm fine, alright?" The blonde assures, blood all over his face and hand. He's been trying to stop the bleeding, but it's not been successful.  
"You're not. Go wash your face and stop the bleeding." The brunette tells him, both sternly and softly.

"MILES. WE'RE NOT DONE YET." He turns and stares at Michael apathetically. Of course it won't end so easily, but he only stopped because Kerry asked him to. If the ginger charges, then it's all in self-defense. No harm there, right? Rage Quit suddenly goes to tackle Miles, but is once again thrown to the ground. "JUST. STOP. Don't be such a stupid ass!" Michael struggles to move free, but is stuck there, the brunette looming over him.

"GET OFF ME!"  
"WHAT IS YOUR DEAL? YOU GET SOME SICK ENJOYMENT OUT OF HURTING OTHERS?"  
"OH LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!" Michael barks back, trying to move again.  
"Better than you!"  
"THEN WHY'D YOU FIGHT BACK?" The statement catches him off guard, but he quickly recovers. "'Cause I'm keeping Kerry safe!"  
"WHY DO YOU GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM?!"

Miles is done.  
He gets up, breathing a bit heavily from holding the ginger down. "You're not a bad guy, Michael...you're just a puppet."  
"The fuck's that suppose to mean?" He spits, sitting up slightly.

"Just as it sounds! You're nothing more than a plaything for Geoff to manipulate! You came to this group out of desperation...like everyone has...but you've been forced past that!" Miles jerks his finger towards Michael, forceful in everything he says.  
"You've KILLED, Michael. We all have...but I don't think you feel the guilt that we do..."  
"Fuck off---"  
"LET ME FINISH!" The ginger glares, but keeps quiet for the most part. He hates being talked down to, but there's no doubt that Miles can kick his ass. "Geoff has you so...so deformed! You're starting to act like him!"

"And what's wrong with that?"  
"You're no longer you. You're someone else."

The door opens, Ray walking into the building. He freezes, a wide smile falling into a frown.  
"What did I miss?" He asks, eyebrows furrowing.

\-----------------------------

Ryan squints, staring at the building intensely. This COULD be it. He doesn't even want to think that it isn't, but he knows there's a possibility. He sighs, running a hand over his face. They were coming down to the wire here, and any chance of stopping them has to be soon...  
Joel's thinking much worse, because he REALLY knows the consequences of not finding them. Gavin's life, Burnie's life, and even his own life are hanging in the balance here. There's so much risk, it almost feels silly to believe in any sort of reward. Life never seems that kind.

Jack signals, and the other two look over, seeing a car pull up to the building. This could be it.  
"...call Burnie." Jack whispers, eyes fixed as Geoffrey Ramsey and the other woman (Griffon, Joel knows) enter the building.

Ryan dials quickly, walking down the other side of the hill to not be heard.  
"Hello?"  
"We've got them, sir. They're back."

\-----------------------------

The plan is to regroup, bring in everyone, and take down hostile targets within the building.  
Gavin hears, sending a text to Ray, hoping he might be able to leave in time.

This is it, isn't it?

Burnie has his sunglasses back on, and he's pacing widely once more, beard shaved down to a scruff, and smirking up a storm.

It's time to kill Geoff Ramsey.


	17. Final Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue, just covering the aftermath and such  
> But this is it guys
> 
> After 16 other chapters

Ray never replies.  
Gavin feels a sickness churning in his stomach, and others quickly notice. Burnie's driving the car, the brit in the passenger side.  
"You aren't obligated to be here, detective Free."  
"I want to be." It's left at that, the rest of the drive silent as can be. It's getting around five in the afternoon, and the sun is setting in the distance. Gavin can't help but have his thoughts wander, delving into dark places. All he can see is Ray, dead. This is risky, and he just hopes that his message got through.

The car pulls up behind the hill, next to Ryan's. Jack nods a greeting as Burnie and Gavin exit the vehicle.  
"We're doing this? Are you sure you want to go in, sir?" Joel asks, sending a soft look towards his boss. Burnie pulls off his sunglasses, eyes still tired looking. A single nod is all he gives, but it seems to be enough. Detective Heyman half-smiles, beginning to walk up the hill. The others follow and meet Ryan up at the top. The building they see is decently sized, an abandoned warehouse of sorts, but smaller with white walls and no windows. A single heavy looking door at the front, but an entry way for trucks not too far off.

Gavin wants to check his phone, but chose to leave it in the car, wanting to carry only what's necessary with him. "No one's left?" Jack asks, Ryan shaking his head in response.  
"Nope. We're still clear to go."  
Joel and Burnie exchange a glance, but only Gavin notices, eyes constantly looking from person to person.

"Now, we don't know how many we're dealing with. I've got officers set up at both ends of this road, so if they try to escape, we still got them. Everyone, stay safe. I want to celebrate tonight, you hear me?" Burnie smiles, but it's so full of sadness, it hurts to look. Joel wants to say something, but it's not the time. He has to keep Burnie under control, and mentioning his issue won't help. The other guys seem clueless to how much this is really affecting their boss, but...  
That's probably for the better.

\-----------------------------

Geoff is stomping around, pulling at his hair.  
"Are...are you sure?" Miles asks, sliding on his mask. "FUCKING POSITIVE! I SAW A DETECTIVE OUT THERE!" Geoff yells, thoroughly freaking everyone out.

Ray panics, looking to Michael. The ginger is staring straight down, obviously deep in thought. Something must be bothering him...  
And something is. Everything Miles said, it seemed to hit him harder than any punches thrown that day. Is he really a puppet? Just a tool for someone else to use and dispose of once it breaks? Ray lightly taps him on the shoulder and he looks up. Without even talking, he feels the comfort and puts on his mask, just as the others have. This wasn't going to be easy, especially with Ray still here. Gavin is undoubtedly outside, probably thinking the same thing.

"Alright! As soon as those ASSHOLES get in here, shoot them! KILL THEM!" Geoff commands reloading his gun before taking place behind some shelter. The others follow along, waiting for the inevitable.  
This could be the end of it all...infact, it'll MOST LIKELY be the end of it all.

Michael inhales shakily, finger hovering over the trigger, Ray to his right.

\-----------------------------

The detectives group up around the main entrance, all silent as can be. Ryan gives a signal, Joel being the one to kick in the door.  
Immediately, shots start. No one is hit, all choosing to lie low for a majority of the gun fire.  
"How'd they know?!" Burnie growls, the sound of gunshots drowning out his voice. Ryan shrugs, not realizing he was noticed earlier.

The gunshots quiet down a bit and one-by-one, the detectives made their way in, Gavin heading to the left with Ryan, Burnie and Joel heading to the right. Jack stays by the door, peeking around the corner every few seconds to take a couple shots. Burnie turns Joel as they hide behind cover and gives him a look.  
"I know. Go!" The detective doesn't have to hear it, he knows exactly where his boss is going to go. "Thank you..." Burnie looks so sincere, quickly rushing off to the perimeter of the room.  
All he can hope for now is...Burnie's...EVERYONE'S...safety.

Miles and Kerry are next to eachother, taking turns shooting, when the blonde suddenly stops. "Miles?" His friend looks at him with wide eyes. "Yeah?"  
"We're not going to make it, are we?" He asks, voice small, barely audible. Miles squints, looking at him in disbelief. "Kerry. You'll be fine, I swear."  
"What about you?"  
He can't find it in himself to respond, so he starts shooting again, leaving Kerry unsure.

Gavin moves forward a bit, Ryan not far behind him. From there he can see Ray in the distance. His heart sinks and he feels the urge to run over and protect him, but...  
There's just no way in hell to do that. He'd be dead within steps...seconds, even.  
He bites his lip hard, but forces himself to focus on the job. With all his heart, Gavin just has to hope for the best.

Burnie continues along the perimeter, deciding his best option is to flank Geoff. He manages to slip past Brownman and Rage Quit without them noticing, but once he gets Geoff in view, he freezes.  
He has a shot.  
All he has to do is...take it.  
The world feels slower. Colder, too. This is Geoff he's talking about, his best friend through a good portion of most his life. This is the man who made Burnie what he is today! How can even think about killing him?! What would that make himself?  
The chief of police raises his weapon, but lowers it just as quickly. He can't do it. It's impossible.

Burnie puts the gun away, choosing instead to run over and kick the weapon from the criminal's hand. "DAMN IT!" Geoff hisses in pain, quickly getting up to tackle his old friend to the ground. "YOU FUCKER!" He yells, wrapping his hands around Burnie's neck.

Jack, at the door, finally gets a clear shot on one of the criminals and takes it instantly.

Miles falls down, screaming in agony. Kerry feels every part of him fall apart at the seams.  
"MILES!" He yells, going to his friend's side. The brunette is tightly gripping his stomach, inhaling sharply every few seconds. There are tears at the corner of his eyes. "Fuck...fuck..." He chants, twitching at the pain.  
"Miles! No! No, no, no! YOU CAN'T!" Kerry's practically sobbing now, unable to control himself and useless to help. There's blood pooling around him now, but not too much.  
"Kerry...I need to let you know..."  
"Miles, stop! Just, just stop! You'll be okay!"  
"We both knew this...might happen, right?" Kerry nods his head, his abandoned gun sitting next to him. "But...w-why you? You're...You're...!"

Miles glares, even through the tears and pain, he still manages a glare. "DON'T." The blonde looks confused, but stops mid-sentence anyway.  
"You...never gave yourself enough...credit! Kerry...you're just as...just as strong as you...seem to think I am..." He explains, smiling softly. Kerry bites the inside of his cheek and lets out a harsh sob.

"And...sometimes...it's stronger to stop..."  
"That's so cheesy..." They both chuckle lightly, but Kerry understands.  
"Re-remember that time in Florida?" Miles suddenly asks, his friend nodding.  
"Always...remember Florida, bud..."

Geoff continues to try and strangle Burnie, but a shot to the shoulder from Joel gets the tattooed man off quickly. He rolls to the side, clutching his shoulder. Burnie takes the opportunity and kicks him over, the criminal boss thudding against the wall. He pulls himself up though, lunging towards the chief of police. Burnie steps away, but ends up getting punched shortly after, then stumbles back a bit. Geoff goes for another punch, but a square kick in the stomach forces the breath out of him and he falls again.

Burnie grabs his gun and aims it at Geoff, who simply chuckles.  
"Don't kid yourself, Burns. You know you can't do it..." He taunts, managing to get to his feet, though in immense pain. "Don't try me..." Burnie's shaking, eyes staring straight at his target, but his fingers make no move to the trigger. "YOU'RE SPINELESS! You always let people push you around! What now, though?! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GUN DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN USE IT!"

"Geoff...I'm sorry...I use to think you were untouchable...but I know you had to be scared, too! I just wish...things didn't have to be like this..."  
He closes his eyes, positive he's on target, and shoots.  
When he opens them, Geoff's dead. Headshot.

Gavin and Ryan have gotten even closer since Miles and Kerry stopped shooting. They take their time, though, watching Rage Quit and Brownman carefully. Not carefully enough, though.  
Rage Quit sees Gavin and glares, standing fully up to take a shot, something suddenly coming over him. The brit falls, Ryan quickly shooting back and getting Michael in the arm. He, too, gets to the ground, muttering too quick apologies towards Ray before running off. No one manages to get him before he's out the back door.

Ray panics and doesn't think straight, choosing to run straight towards Gavin.  
"GAV!" He drops his gun along the way, kneeling beside the blonde. Gavin's eyes are closed, but he's breathing.  
Ryan oddly doesn't take the shot, instead looking towards Joel, and then to Burnie.

No one intervenes.

Jack pulls out his phone and quickly calls an ambulance, motioning for Joel to go check out the other's injured.  
Ray grips Gavin's hand, saying something he's said twice before. "You'll be okay..." He whispers in the detective's ear.

Gavin smiles.  
He hears Ray's voice. He feels his hand.  
And he IS okay, right there, right now.  
"S'been...too long, Brownman..."

Joel walks up behind a sobbing young man and feels a pang of guilt.  
"I..I know..." Kerry mutters, standing up.  
"I'm under arrest...just...promise me he gets a proper burial..." Joel nods, not having the heart to say no.

Burnie leans against the wall and slides down, crying only a little.  
It's done now.

It's all...

Done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started crying while writing this
> 
> The epilogue will be written shortly. Please, PLEASE tell me what you guys think of this!  
> I love you all and without your support, I would have never been able to finish this!


	18. Epilogue: Days Gone By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is the last of it! I really want to thank you guys for reading, commenting, giving kudos, and enjoying this fanfiction! Without you guys, I would've felt no motivation to write this!
> 
> The Achievement Hunters may have inspired it  
> But you guys really motivated me!

Burnie leans back in his chair, half of a picture in his hand. He sighs, removing his sunglasses.  
It's been a week, now. A week since he killed Geoff and took down The Lads.  
He feels tired, but it's time to get over it and move on to other cases.

Joel walks into the square office, closing the door behind him. The detective sits when Burnie gives him a nod.  
"Well, everything's wrapped up from The Lads case. Miles Luna had his funeral yesterday and Kerry has returned to jail."  
"How was it? The, uh, funeral I mean." Joel sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. Burnie raises an eyebrow, patiently waiting for the response. "I've never felt more sorry for a criminal in my life." He finally says, scratching his nose. His eyes seem distant and he's staring straight down, hands folded together neatly.

"The kid said a speech...off the top of his head...talked about how he and Miles met in Florida, both struggling to keep alive. How desperate they were that they agreed to work for Geoff. How thankful he was to have met Miles, and how much he wished things could've been okay." Joel swallows, looking up at Burnie. "We're not suppose to sympathize with the enemy, sir. I know that, but...these kids..." Burnie holds up a hand to tell him to stop.  
"It's alright, detective Heyman."

He nods, clenching his fists. "But this case isn't really done..."  
"Hm? What do you mean, sir?"  
"What about Griffon? And Rage Quit? And that Brownman guy you all said 'mysteriously vanished'?" Burnie leans forward over his desk, elbows proping up his head. Joel nervously bites the inside of cheek, shifting in his seat. "Well, I doubt they'll do anything without Geoff around."  
"Maybe so."

"Sir, look on the bright side. Detective Free is okay, we took down Geoff, managed to arrest one of his men....what else could you want?" Joel gets out of his seat, waving goodbye as he exits the office, door closed behind him.  
"Closure....I want...closure..." He examines the picture closely, all that's left of this half is Burnie and a bit of Griffon. Where did he go wrong? Where did THEY go wrong?

\-----------------------------

Gavin and Ray burst out in laughter, the blonde resting his head on the other man's shoulder. After a bit, they just smile, not at eachother, but rather to eachother. Ray sighs contently, eyes staring straight at his living room TV. "So...are you still working with, uhhh, who was it? Matt?" Gavin shakes his head no, eyes now half closed. "Nah. They think it's a good idea to pair me up, still a rookie, with a new guy, Daniel Gruchy. I'm going to bloody end up killing him!" Ray chuckles, head now resting back against the couch cushion.

"You might be surprised, Gav. I bet you'll keep him safe, and maybe become good friends."

"Hmm...I hope so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. TOTALLY DONE.  
> Wow, I actually feel kind of empty...I always hate when things end.  
> But! I just wanted to mention a few things:  
> This ending is almost completely different from what I originally planned! At first, I wanted to kill either Ray or Gavin at the end, and have Geoff escape!
> 
> So much for that, heh
> 
> I also planned to do some side shipping Mavin, but nothing ever worked out with that :/  
> Instead, you accidentally got some hinted at Kerry/Miles ^^'
> 
> And, uh, yeah! Hope you guys liked it! I plan on doing lots of Rooster Teeth fanfictions, and I hope you might check those out sometime!  
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH


End file.
